Thanks for the Memories
by Latin Echidna
Summary: Shadow bringing all his memories of his life with Tikal in a story. I'm not good with summaries. So review but no flames...Shadow x Tikal also with a bit of Knuckles x Rouge Silver x Blaze and Sonic x Amy...
1. The beginning

Hey what up everybody finally I wrote story. Im dedicating this story to the couple of Shadow and Tikal me second favorite couple my first favorite couple is Knuckles and Rouge. This is the first story I wrote so no flames please but do feel to review. This first chapter may not be interesting but I promise later on it will get interesting so enjoy. Before you start reading you should know that this story will be completely **Shadows POV** so don't forget that so enjoy. This is my first story so if my writing needs improvement just say so but don't say it all bogus about it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters they belong to Sega.**

* * *

** Thanks for the Memories **

**Chapter 1  
**

**( Shadows POV)  
**

_I am Shadow the Hedgehog I was created up in space Colony Ark by Dr. Gerald Robotnick. I didn't have many friends since everyone feared me but there was one person who was willing to be my friend, she was Maria. Me and her would always look down on Earth dreaming of one day going down there together but sadly only one of us got to go. The government sent soldiers to destroy the research projects since they feared it . I tried to get Maria to safety but she ended up pushing me to a escape capsule and I was just standing there doing nothing while I saw her get killed right in front since then I swore on getting revenge. I was put in suspended animation for 50 years but was awaken by Gerald's grandson, Dr Eggman. I agreed to help him destroy the world that was until I remembered the promise I made to Maria to give the people of the Earth a chance to be happy. As me and Sonic fought the Biolizard I sacrificed myself to save the Earth and presume dead or so I thought. Later on Rouge woke me up from my capsule along with the last E series robot 123 Omega. But I had no memory of who I or anyone else was. After Team Sonic defeated Metal Sonic I started having images of a blonde girl wondering who she was. As I tried to remember a group called the Black Arms attacked earth. Thanks to them I remembered everything but with the cost of thousand people dead was it really worth it? By using the eclipse canon from Space Colony Ark I destroyed the Black Comet and the Black Arms were no more. After that I didn't know what to do now, felt like residing in darkness and being alone that was I wanted but that changed when I met her, this echidna who made me feel like I don't have to be alone anymore. Her name was Tikal the Echidna. Who would of thought I would of fell in love with her it just happened. When I think about how can girl like Tikal ever fell in love with me, I think of that everyday but still who knew there would be someone out there for me. I mine as well go to the beginning when I first met Tikal that leads up to my current life._

* * *

**Mystic Ruins**

**Its been a month since the defeat of the Black Arms I was standing looking up in the sky from the Mystic Ruins thinking what else is there for me in Earth. Later on Rouge came flying by. Hey Shadow what you been up to. She said in her usual flirty tone**_._

**"What do you want Rouge". I said coldly**

**"I'm just here to ask you a favor."**

**"And what that might be?" Being a bit curious. **

**"I want you to accompany me to Angel Island". She said **

**"Bet this has to do something about Knuckles am I right". Wanting to tease her a bit**

**"Yeah but that's well its because its about the Master Emerald. Her face was turning to a shade of red.**

**"I'll go there wasn't really anything to do since the Black Arms attack and seeing you and Knuckles argue will bring brighten up this day".  
**

**"Shut up and lets go already". As she quickly flew off and I was now fallowing her on our way to Angel Island**.


	2. The Day I Met You

Alright this chapter is longer hope you readers like it. Reminder Shadow is telling the story Im just writing it. review and no flames please, enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 2 Shadows (POV)**

_Me and Rouge finally made it Angel Island and we were now making our way to the Master Emerald alter knowing Knuckles since he always guards that rock. We caught a view of the alter enough to see Knuckles but he was not alone there was another echidna a female one to be exact. I thought he was the last echidna at the time._

**"Who's the girl that's with Knuckles. Rouge glaring towards the female echidna" . Suspected a hint of jealousy coming towards her.**

**"I don't know but are you just going to watch or you gonna go and make your move". I said losing my patience **

**"Alright calm down I'm going, sometimes I think if your more of a hothead than Knuckles". Rouge said as she flew towards the two echidnas as I was following behind.**

**"Hey there Knuckie how have you been lately". As Rouge landed in front of them.**

**"Rouge what are y….wait Shadow is here with you too? Alright what's going on". Knuckles asked confusingly when he witnessed me coming towards them.**

**"Don't worry Knuckles we just came to see what you were up to., by the way who is this girl anyway". Rouge asked trying to keep her cool.**

**The female echidna steped forward." Hello my name is Tikal you must be Rouge, Knuckles has told me all about you".**

**"Oh really what exactly did he say about me". Rouge asked curiously**

**"Well mostly how you always try to take the Master Emerald but he did some nice things about you like how pretty you"…..Tikal didn't even get to finish her sentence since Knuckles stepped forward with his face all red.**

**"Ok alright Tikal that's enough of that. Alright Rouge what are you and Shadow exactly doing here", Knuckles demanded an answer**

**"Like Rouge said Knuckles we're here to see what's up with you"."_Yeah right_". I said quietly**

**Tikal started making her way towards me." Hi I don't think Knuckles told me about you what's your name?"**

**"I'm Shadow I already know your name so there's no need for further introductions". I said coldly**

**Tikal backed a away nervously going back toward Knuckles and Rouge**

**"Did I do something to get him angry". Tikal asked**

**"Don't worry hon he's always like that. By the way Knuckles we thought you were the last echidna until I saw Tikal here". Rouge asked**

**"I'm wondering the same thing Knuckles now spill it". I said wanting answers**

**"Maybe I should explain. You all are familiar with the water beast Chaos am I right". Tikal now starting to explain**

**"How can I forget he flooded Station Square completely". Rouge said almost not wanting to remember**

**"I've heard of him the creature that got more powerful by each chaos emerald he absorbs. I said**

**Yes you see I'm the one who sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald in the first place a very long time ago". Tikal explained**

**"So how is it you're here today". Rouge asked**

**"I'll start from the beginning. My father who was the leader of my tribe who wanted total power for the tribe came to the alter to take the chaos emeralds. Me and a group of choas tried to defend the chaos emerald but my father and some members of the tribe were to powerful so we couldn't do anything. But as they got to the alter Chaos appeared and obliterated them and then went on a total rampage. So I sacrificed myself to seal Chaos in the Master Emerald". Tikal explaining things of her past.**

**"Wow so how is it you're here". Rouge asked wanting to know**

**"When Sonic defeated Chaos he went back to his original peaceful but even though I was he was back to normal I was sad that I wasn't able to fully live life anymore. Chaos saw through my sadness now at peace he decided that he didn't need me to be sealed with him and for my sacrifice he thought I deserved another chance in life so I was set free and when I knew it I was in the alter with Knuckles". Tikal done explaining.**

_I just stood there surprised by this girl going through so much almost like me._

**"Its great you got a second chance but life right now is not easy trust me". I said**

**"Thanks for your concern but I'll try to adjust". Tikal said**

**"I'm sure you will that's why I'm helping any way I can". Knuckles said**

_Then Rouge had a look on her face as she had a plan in mind._

**"Why not take her to Station Square tomorrow to give a tour on modern life Knuckles". Rouge said**

**"Yea right and leave the Master Emerald defenseless for you to take". Knuckles said bitterly **

**Rouge felt hurt by that statement but tended not to show it." You don't need to worry about that Knuckie because me and Shadow will tag along too".**

**"Wait what I did not agree to that. What makes you think I'll go". I said not so happy about it**

_Rouge came up to me and dragged me to the woods._

**"Look I'm trying to do something nice here for Knuckles to give Tikal a tour alright". Rouge said angrily **

**"You said you were going be here for the Master Emerald now your trying to set up a double date. I knew you were just here for Knuckles". I said knowing her game plan was from the beginning**

**"Maybe maybe not but your still going". Rouge demanded**

**"And what if I don't" . I asked**

**"Then I'll steal your weapons and chaos emerald you know I can". Rouge threatened **

**"Sadly I knew she could she was a professional thief after all". Had no choice but to fallow **

**"Fine". I said coldly**

**"Great now that's settled". As we were now heading back towards the alter **

**"So what were two talking about". Tikal asked **

**"Nothing"I said  
**

**"So what do say Knuckles is it a **_**date"**_**. Rouge said in her flirty tone**

**"I guest if it helps Tikal but gotta call the Caotix to look after the"…"WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY". Knuckle freaked realizing what Rouge said**

**"Ok we'll be here at noon and make our way to Station Square". Rouge said**

**"Lets go already". I was starting lose my patience **

**"I guest I'll see you two tomorrow, by the way Knuckie hope you bring flowers for our date tomorrow". Rouge winked as she flew off**

**Knuckles blushed and shouted. **_**"Your batty"**_

_Seconds later I left catching up to Rouge. _

**"Hey maybe you should get some flowers for Tikal don't you think". Rouge said**

_I said nothing ignoring her as we were now leaving Angel Island._

**

* * *

**Alright hope this chapter was better so leave reviews and tell me what you think but no flames alright...

Ill try to uploud soon so until then relax and live life.


	3. Hanging Out

Alright here the next chapter hope its better than the others review and no Flames

I do not own The characters they belong to sega

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

** Shadows(POV)**

_It was the day that me, Rouge, and Knuckles were going to Station Square to show Tikal everything that this current life had to offer. I never wanted to go but later on I was a bit glad that Rouge made me and ended up having a good time. I made it to Angel Island at the exact time I was told to with the power of chaos control._

**(Angel Island 12:00pm)**

"**Well you certainty didn't take long". Rouge Said as the light of the chaos control faded.**

"**I want to get this over with, can we go now". I said coldly**

"**Yeah the Chaotix are going to be here soon anyway". Said Knuckles **

**Tikal was making her way towards me. "I'm thankful that your helping me get adjusted I hope after today we can be friends"**

"**Hmp, we'll see". I ended up making her nervous again as she backed away**

"**Is he always like this". Tikal asked Knuckles and Rouge**

"**Afraid so hon but we deal with it anyway". Rouge said**

"**Yeah you'll get used to it too Tikal, come on lets go". Knuckles said**

"**Right, Shadow get us out of here". Rouge said**

"**Alright gather around". As I pulled out my chaos emerald raised it high I yelled. "Chaos Control". A bright light came as we were now teleporting to Station Square.**

_As we knew it we right in front of Station Square city hall._

**(Station Square 12:30)**

" **Wow everything is so tall I never seen anything like it". Tikal said all amazed **

"**Welcome to Station Square Tikal, you'll find some interesting things here" Said Rouge**

"**Alright so where should we start". Knuckles asked**

"**The mall, I'm sure Tikal would love it, every girl does". Rouge suggested**

"**Alright lets get this over with". I said **

_We were now on our way to Station Square Mall_

"**Ok we're here, lets have some fun while we're here since we got plenty of time". Rouge said**

"**What exactly is a mall". Tikal asked**

"**Its great it has almost everything places where you can eat, a built in movie theater, clothing stores. Maybe I should take you shopping some day, you will definitely be a good catch for a really cute guy". Rouge said.**

"**I don't think I want to look for someone just yet, I still need to get adjusted here". Said Tikal**

"**Alright but you should definitely look into it. Rouge said**

_We were just walking around the mall showing Tikal all kinds of Stores that sell cloths, accessories, medical stuff then we made our way to a pet store that made Tikal really excited and ended up getting inside before we could even decide to go in._

"**Hey Tikal what's the big rush". Knuckles asked**

"**Look at these adorable little choas". As Tikal happily picked up a blue choa from its display case.**

"**Choa". said happily the little blue choa**

"**You really seem to love those cute choas don't you Tikal". Said Rouge**

"**Of course they were really the only friends I had back in my original time". Tikal still happily caring the blue choa**

_When I saw her how happy she was just by caring that choa made remember about Maria of how when happy she was._

" **Hey Tikal we should get going, I know you want to play with the choa a bit more but we should get moving". Knuckles said regretfully knowing it make Tikal sad.**

"**Ok then". Tikal said in a low sad tone putting the choa back to its case**

"**Lets go then, goodbye". Tikal said to the choa **

"**Choa choa" said the chao happily waving its hand goodbye**

"**Hey don't look so sad sweetie I'm sure someone wouldn't mind getting you a choa someday". Said Rouge as shifted her eyes towards me**

"**What makes you think I'll do that". I asked angrily **

"**Its okay no one has to do anything for me. So what should we do next". Tikal asked**

"**I'm feeling up for a movie, anybody else". Rouge asked all of us**

"**I guess". Replied Knuckles**

"**Whatever". I replied **

"**What is a movie". Tikal asked**

"**Its better if we show you. Come on we're lucky this mall has its own movie theater". As Rouge was leading the way**

_Rouge was leading the way to the movies as we got there we saw the fallowing movies on display: The Expendables, Resident Evil After Life, Devil, The Other Guy, and The Social Network._

"**Alright how about you boys decide". Rouge suggested **

"**The Expendables, Sonic and Silver always kept bragging how great it is, time to see it for myself ". Knuckles said**

"**Resident Evil". I said, secretly wanting to see it.**

"**Well lets flip a coin, heads The Expendables , and tails for Resident Evil". Rouge took out a coin and flipped into the air eventually landing on tails.**

"**Guest its your movie Shadow". Rouge said**

"**At least I'll get something out this whole day". I said feeling triumphed**

_We went to the counter bought the tickets then went to room that our movie was playing at, As the movie was done we decided to leave the mall._

"**That was great I guest". Knuckles complementing on the movie.**

"**It be even greater if they put that cutie **_**Leon**_** into the movie". Rouge said**

"**Alright can we leave now". I said **

"**Shadow its early, now we got to show Tikal the city ". Rouge said**

"**I cant say I liked the movie but I wouldn't mind if we hanged around a bit". Tikal said**

"**My point exactly". Rouge said**

_We prepared to take Tikal sight seeing around Station Square. We have been walking around almost a couple of hours showing Tikal city hall, Emerald Coast , Casinoapolis, and the train station, she really was quite amazed on what this time had to offer._

"**Wow there's certainty a lot of great places". Tikal said happily**

"**Yeah but still like being at the Angel Island better". Said Knuckles**

"**Now Knuckles don't tell me your not having a fun time especially since you're here with me". Rouge said in her usual flirty tone.**

"**Yeah right and I wouldn't mind if you stold my emerald". Knuckles said sarcastically.**

"**You know Knuckles she only planned this so she can spend some time wi….".I didn't even get to finish my sentence since Rouge stopped me.**

"**What do you think your doing". Rouge whispered**

"**I'm just telling the truth". I replied**

"**You better not say another word". Rouge threatened **

"**And what if I do". I said**

"**Just watch. You know I feel like checking out the jewelry store". Said Rouge **

"**Alright go, we'll just wait till you get back". Knuckles said**

"**Actually Knuckles I was hoping that you be a gentleman and accompany me". Rouge said**

"**Uhhh w w what". Knuckles stuttering **

"**You heard me Knuckie come on I don't bite". As Rouge wrapped herself around Knuckles arm.**

" **B b b but what about them two". Knuckles facing towards me and Tikal**

"**Tikal wont mind being accompanied by Shadow". Rouge said**

"**I knew you were going to do this". I said quietly to myself**

"**I'll be alright Knuckles just go, I'll meet you back at the island". Tikal said**

"**Yeah but". Knuckles face was now really turning red**

"**You heard her Knuckie, besides you still got to get me those flowers remember". As Knuckles and Rouge left me and Tikal alone.**

**

* * *

**

I really worked hard at this chapter hope it was good I'll start on the next chapter so review but no flame

The next chapter should be uploaded by tomorrow depending what I got planed so see ya guys later


	4. Alone with you

Well heres a new upload...Anyway remember that **Shadow** is telling the story I'm just writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Shadows(POV)**

_Well this is the part of the day when me and Tikal were alone with one another since Rouge was able to get Knuckles to accompany her to where ever she wanted to go. There was a part of me that wanted to ditch Tikal in the city but then I would think what Rouge or even Knuckles do if I did that so I did what was right and not do that. This day was what kind of made me soft and almost a breaking point in my life._

"**So what do we do now". Tikal asked**

"**I guest I'll just show what's left to see". I said in calm voice trying not to get angry over the fact that Rouge and Knuckles left me with her**

_Me and Tikal started to walk around Station Square but there wasn't realy much to see since we already visited the places that had anything amusing. Later on as we walked for a bit we ran into a sertant amusement park._

"**Wow what is this place". As Tikal was staring all amazed****at the location**

"**This is Twinkle Park, its mostly where people go to spend their money since its suppose to be a fun place."**

"**It must be fun since everyone seems to be happy". As Tikal was just staring at the hundreds of people on the rides laughing and smiling.**

_I knew by the look on her face she really wanted to try out the rides._

"**You know if you want I can take on some rides"**

"**Really!" She quickly came up and hugged me. "Thank you your really kind."**

"**Come on lets go" Tikal grabbed my hand and practically dragged us to almost every ride in the park, the Feriss wheal, giant drop, the rollercoaster, fun house , and plenty more but there was one ride that she was about to make us go in that I didn't felt to comfortable with.**

"**Lets go on this one next Shadow, it seems nice." What Tikal didn't know was that she was dragging us to the Tunnel of Love.**

"**But that's the tunnel of love." I said almost hesitantly **

"**If that's what its called then it must be good"**

"**No that's not it, its kind of mostly for cou…." Before I could finish what I was saying Tikal just went ahead.**

"**Come on Shadow hurry up." She yelled from a distance**

"**Dam I can handle Eggman but I cant handle a girl, some ultimate life form I am". I said to myself as I was trying to catch up to Tikal.**

"**Look there's one more boat left. Lets get in". Before we could of even get near the boat the ride attendant stopped us.**

" **Sorry but the ride is out order due to some technical malfunctions but I promise the ride will be fixed by tomorrow". Said the ride attendant.**

"_**Man that was a close one" **_**I thought **

"**I guest that's it then"**

"**Yeah maybe your right. I guest you can take me back to the island now". She sounded a bit disappointed.**

"**We don't have to leave if you don't want". Mostly said it to make her feel better.**

"**But what else is there left to do" Tikal asked**

"**You don't just go on rides at this park they have games where you can win prizes"**

" **I guest it sounds like fun"**

"**Well lets go then". As I grabbed her hand and led the way.**

"**Here we are". As I brought Tikal to a Eggman shooting range.**

"**So what is basically the rules of this game". Tikal asked**

"**Its basically very simple you have 10 ammo in this toy gun, you must use to shoot the five Eggmans that pop up and if you get them all you will be able to pick out a prize that's on display above us." As I explained **

"**It seems kind of fun, I guest I'll give it a try. She grabbed the toy gun and started shooting the Eggmans but she didn't have so much luck. She missed all five of them thus wasting her 10 ammos. "I guest I'm not very good at this"**

"**Why not give me a try, I have **_**experience **_**with these kind of things." As soon as you knew it I shot all five Eggmans without even missing once. "Looks like ****I won, you can have the prize I pretty much don't care for these kind of things" I said giving Tikal the opportunity to have the prize that I won.**

**Thank you Shadow, but do you think I should pick. Tikal looked above us to see the prizes on display. She had to choose from a Sonic the Hedgehog plushy, a giant teddy bear, a Pikachu doll, a giant Spyro the Dragon doll. I guest I'll pick that purple dragon. Tikal pointing towards the Spyro doll.**

"**Alright miss here you go. Your lucky that you have a very nice boyfriend. Most guys just keep the prize to themselves never thinking of offering it their girlfriends." Said the game counter lady as she gave Tikal the doll.**

"**Ok Tikal I think its time to go." We started making our way out of Twinkle Park also not trying to let her see my face since its red from that lady's statement of me being Tikal's boyfriend.**

"**Thanks for the cute dragon Shadow it was really nice of you"**

"**No problem , come on I think I should get you back to Angel Island its already getting late." I said as my face was now starting to calm down.**

"**Alright Tikal stay close." She nodded as I pull out my chaos emerald and yelled. "Chaos Control". We were gone in an instant.**

_As we knew it we were back on Angel Island the sun was already starting to set down. It was time to say goodbye but deep down I knew I didn't really wanted to end, I guest Tikal even felt the same thing._

"**Well this is it, see ya." I was stopped as someone just grabbed a hold of my hand and I realized it was Tikal.**

"**Do you really have to go, I was actually having a good time being with you"**

"**Sorry but I really need to go". As I was trying to get ready to leave.**

"**But can you at least try to visit sometime, it would really mean a lot to me." She said hugging tightly the giant Spyro doll.**

"**I'm sorry but I doubt that wi….." I saw the look on her face as if she would be hurt if I finish saying my sentence.**

"**What were you going to say"**

"**Never mind, I'll try and see if I can"**

"**As long as you do, also thank you for helping me get adjusted here. I hope this means we're friends. Tikal said**

"**Yeah. Well Knuckles should be here soon, I'll just be going now"**

"**Okay well bye"**

_I nodded as I quickly ran a distance almost happy that I came to help out Tikal, it was okay even if Knuckles and Rouge ditched us but it was better without those two anyway. It was in this day I had felt something in my chest that I never felt before that eventually leads to something great._

_

* * *

_

Alright hope this was a good chapter if my writing needs improvement just say so but don't say it all bogus if you are don't bother telling me. For the people who might like this story there's a chance it might take longer to upload more chapters since I'm gonna start working on a other fanfic called **Poke High school **check my profile for some info on it.

Review but no flames alright.


	5. Season Forgivness

**Shadows (POV)**

**Chapter 5  
**

_Three months passed since me, Knuckles and Rouge have showed Tikal around Station Square. I didn't know what was going on with Knuckles and Rouge when they separated from us but whatever happened they finally had admitted their feelings for each other and since then they have been together. Everybody was surprised when that happened. I can't say things were good with me and Tikal since I didn't really didn't go and visit her like she wanted. I was even intimidated when I heard she was going to be at Amy's house for her Christmas party that she had. Again Rouge made me goso I had to confront Tikal , she was a bit upset but works out in the end._

_**Christmas Eve ( Amy's house 8:00 pm)**_

***knock* *knock* "Hey Shadow about time you got here, we've wondering when you were going to get here. Said Amy who answered the door**

" **Sorry it took a while so who's exactly here?" I asked as I got inside**

**Amy stepped out of my way to see who was. "Well you can see Sonic, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Vanilla, Cream, the Caotix, and Omega." She finished pointing everybody out.**

" **I see alright then." I felt a bit of relief of not seeing or hearing about Tikal being around.**

" **Oh yeah Knuckles and Tikal should be here soon just to let you know"**

"**Dam" I said quietly to myself**

"**Hey Shadow what's up" Sonic started approaching **

"**What do you want faker?"**

"**Just here to talk"**

"**And what's there to talk about?"**

" **Lets see like how are things with you and Tikal?"**

**My face turned all red from what Sonic just asked me. "What did you say?"**

"**Come on now Shadow I heard what you did for Tikal , I gotta say you're turning soft." Sonic said as a cocky smile appeared on his face.**

"**Shut up all I did was take her to Twinkle Park, she really wanted to go." I somehow did not want to remember.**

"**Yeah and I also heard you got a doll too but back to the point how are things with Tikal?" Sonic bringing up the previous question.**

"**I can't say to well, Shadow decided to be a jerk and not go see her like she wanted." Rouge approached joining the conversation.**

"**What do you mean by that Rouge?" Sonic asked**

" **Supposedly Shadow told her that he would go see her some time but he never did." Rouge answered**

**I felt a bit hesitant on how Rouge knew that. " How did you know that?"**

"**Since me and Knuckie been going out Tikal and I have really been becoming good friends and she told me everything." Rouge finished explaining.**

"**Shadow Shadow Shadow I am very disappointed." Sonic said in his usual cocky tone and shaking his head left and right.**

"**SHUT UP FAKER" I said very angrily but calm down seconds later. "So ummm Rouge how is she ?"**

"**She's doing fine but you should talk to her when she and Knuckles get here, she really misses you." Rouge said**

"**She said that?"**

"**Oh god, I can't believe it." Sonic started bursting out laughing. " You like Tikal, who knew Shadow had feeling." Still laughing out controllably.**

"**Shut up Sonic, its not like we all haven't figured your real feelings for Rose. I said a bit annoyed**

**Sonic automatically stopped laughing. "Yeah right like I have feelings for Amy, so I'll just be leaving for the kitchen." Sonic left with a very revealing blush on her face.**

"**About time he left." I said satisfied **

"**Yeah, so Shadow what are you going to do?" Rouge asked**

"**About what?"**

"**Aren't you gonna talk to Tikal?" **

"**I don't know should I" I said in a cold tone**

"**Yes you should she really misses you and your just going to ignore her" Rouge yelled angrily**

**Her yelling got some attention as Amy started approaching to see what was going on. "Wow Rouge is everything alright"**

"**I wish it was" Rouge said as she was calming down a bit.**

"**Alright what is going on?" Amy started asking**

**I crossed my and stood firmly. "I don't know what's her problem. She just got mad since I wont go and talk with Tikal when she gets here. I replied.**

"**And why not". Amy started getting an attitude**

**I stood there confusingly and asked. "What's with you?"**

"**Amy knows too Shadow, everybody knows about you and Tikal" Rouge said**

"**Yep and also it was really nice of you to win her a doll I wish Sonic would do that for me. But still it was awfully sweet of you."Amy complimented.**

"**Its to bad Shadow is being a jerk right now." Rouge stated**

"**What else is new" Sonic started approaching. " I guest you guys are still talking about Tikal huh."**

"**Why did you come back faker?"**

"**I heard Rouge yell so came to see what was going."**

"**And you guest right Sonic we're still Talking about Tikal." Said Rouge**

" **Wow and I thought Knuckles was dense headed" Sonic said**

"**Hey my Knuckie might have his flaws but at least he opened up to me. Rouge stated**

**Amy started giggling at Rouge. "I still cant believe you two are together now."**

"**Well what can I say I love that knucklehead"**

"**Yeah yeah yeah now back to Shadow." Sonic made everyone forward their attention back to me.**

**Now I was starting to really get annoyed. "What do you people want?."**

"**Just go talk with Tikal she really missed you. I knew somewhere deep down she was sad." Rouge said**

"**Yeah Shadow where is that Christmas spirit." Amy butted in**

"**Don't have one."**

**Suddenly there was a knock. " Oh I wonder who could it be." Amy said sarcastically making her way to answer the door. She opened the door only to see two echidnas. "About time you two got here"**

"**Sorry we're late Amy you have no idea how hard it was to get here with all this snow." Tikal said making her way inside.**

**Knuckles also eventually makes his way inside. "You have no idea how tuff it is to glide here in the snow."**

"**It doesn't matter , you two finally got here." Amy hugged the both of them.**

**Rouge made her way towards Knuckles as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. "Glad your you finally made it." Immediately after pulling from the kiss. "Its Christmas Eve I wasn't going to miss this." Knuckles and Rouge started kissing again.**

"**Alright get a room you two." Amy said**

**Sonic puts a hand on my shoulders and said. " Shadow ol buddy lets see what you're going to do" He leaves as he walks towards Tails**

_Mostly an hour has passed when Knuckles and Tikal arrived. I was trying to avoid her but I guest she was doing the same thing with me since she was a bit upset with me that day. There was only two hours left until midnight which meant Christmas Day. Everybody seemed to have been having fun in this holiday, Sonic was chowing down on chili dogs, Amy was setting up mistletoes( you can guest why), Knuckles and Rouge were talking with Silver and Blaze. For some reason the two six year olds Cream and Charmy also the little choa Cheese were on the search for the presents that Amy hid away. Vector was showing off his muscles to Vanilla, and I guest Omega was having a good time talking with Tails and Espio. _

_I was just leaning against the wall with my arms crossed and with y eyes close but open them up occasionally only to wined looking at Tikal every time _

_Just standing by herself examining the Christmas tree. I've kind of been wanting to keep her company to go keep her company but never had the guts until someone convinced me._

"**Hey Shadow what's up" Sonic popped up out of nowhere.**

**I just leaned against the wall annoyed that Sonic came by again. "What do you want now"**

"**Just came by to see what you were doing "**

_For some reason my eyes just moved by themselves and faced towards Tikal._

"**So by my guest you were just checking out Tikal the whole time huh." Sonic laughed a bit. Why don't you just go face her already."**

"**Will you shut up about that?'**

**Come on Shadow don't do it cuz I'm making you to but do it so she won't lonely I mean come on it's the holidays no one should be them selves on a day like this." Sonic suggested**

"**Then go and keep her company." I said coldly**

**Sonic turned his back on me. "Sorry but I'm going to be with Amy. I know you'll make the right decision." Sonic walked off and to be with Amy.**

"_**Is he seriously going to with her?" **_**I thought and surprised to hear that from him. Then a memory came up in my head of someone very special to me and the promise I made her. "**_**Give them a chance to be happy.**_**" A tear came sliding down my cheek then I put my focus on Tikal. "I will." I got of the wall and started walking towards Tikal.**

"**Uhh hey Tikal." I was directly in front of her.**

"**Oh hey Shadow." She didn't bother to look at me.**

"**So how have you been?" I asked a bit hesitantly **

"**Like you care." She replied sadly**

**I was just stunned to hear her answer. "Wait what"**

"**Why didn't you?"**

**I knew what she meant but pretended not to. "Why didn't I what?"**

**She started cry as tears started to fall down on her cheeks. "Why didn't you come and see me?"**

_I did nothing but stand there seeing her cry. I couldn't believe I put her through this much pain while thinking why didn't I see herlike she really wanted me to._

"**Why aren't you answering me Shadow?"**

_Again I just stood there , even I didn't know the answer._

"**I guest I know your answer. I'll just leave you alone from now on." She was just about to walk away with all these tears continuously falling down from her eyes but I grabbed her hand to prevent her from leaving.**

"**Wait just hear me out."**

"**Why should I? I bet you just don't really care."**

"**Its not that its just me. Look I'm not good at these things so just give me a chance to explain." I pleaded**

**She wiped the tears off her eyes. "Alright Shadow I'll listen"**

"**Like I said before I'm not good at these kinds of things. If I was I be like Sonic or the others but I'm not, this is me."**

"**I know you were a bit of a loner and a bit angst but you later became really kind to me."**

"**No offence but I'm not known to be kind to anyone or count anyone here a friend"**

"**Then what makes me so different, you even said that we were friends."**

"**I know I said that but believe me I meant it."**

**Tikal walked a bit a close to me until she was directly in front of my face. "Look we can talk about this all night until the party is over and not bother having a good time with everybody here. Its nice to see you again Shadow I've really missed you."**

**I was blushing with a light shade of red. " Its nice to see you too Tikal and I uhhh will make sure to go see you this time."**

"**Good because I wont forgive so easily next time."**

**I was still blushing by the fact that she was still really close to my face. " Hey uhh why are you this close to me?"**

**She pointed at something above us and as I looked up my face really turned red like Knuckles fur. "**_**Dam that pink hedgehog**_**." I said in my thoughts.**

"**It's a mistletoe right, when two people are underneath it they have to kiss. Tikal said**

"**Yeah well no one witnessed it so we don't have to." I said hesitantly **

"**But Mr. Shadow you have to it's a Christmas tradition." Cream suddenly came out behind the Christmas tree. "Cream what were you doing behind the tree?" I asked. "We were looking for the presents that Amy stashed away." Charmy added as he and Cheese came out of the tree. "Choa choa" Cheese said happily.**

"**So Mr. Shadow are you going to kiss Ms. Tikal?" Cream asked, "Choa choa" the little choa said it confusingly.**

**I didn't even want to answer that question but later Charmy yelled out something that got every bodies attention " Hey everyone Shadow is going to kiss Tikal."**

**Everyone heard what Charmy yelled out and started gathering around. Wow Shadow I told you just talk to her not go any further." Rouge said teasingly.**

"**Who knew people like Shadow can get girls too." Said Silver**

"_**Shadow and Tikal compatible.**_**" Omega said robotically **

"**You dearies really make such a cute couple." Vanilla added **

_Me and Tikal stood there blushing from everybody's compliments and stares and stares but most of all that we still had to kiss each other._

"**What do you think we should do?" I whispered to Tikal **

"**Well I'm not a person to brake a tradition." She replied**

**Her answer really surprised me. " You can't be serious right?"**

"**Why don't you want to kiss me?"**

"**I mean I don't know"**

"**Alright you two hurry up." Said Amy**

"**Come on Shadow make a move already." Blaze said impatiently **

"**So Shadow are you ready?" Tikal asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck.**

**I gulped and stared directly to her eyes. I guest I can't run away from this." "Shadow I am a bit nervous, you're the first person I'm going to kiss." Tikal said nervously. " me too but this will just be quick." I wrapped my arms around her waist then we closed our eyes and started getting closer to each others lips until they suddenly touched. Te second our lips touched I didn't want to let go even though I said it would be quick I didn't want to let go. I guest the same thing went for her too, she started holding me tighter. It was great I wanted to keep going but we later broke ot to catch our breath.**

"**Oh wow you two, you really know how to keep going." Amy compliented**

_I felt embarrassed from just doing that in front of everybody. Tikal looked downward with a very revealing blush running through her face. _

"**So Tikal how was it. Rouge asked**

**She put her hands on her cheeks with her face still red. "Well I guest know how you fell when you kiss Knuckles."**

**A smirk quickly appeared through Rouges face. "So it was that amazing."**

"**So what's going to happen between you two?" Knuckles asked **

"**I don't know, I never thought of it." I replied**

"**But Shadow don't you want her to be there for you when your not out on missions for G.U.N. Rouge asked**

"**I guest it would be nice."**

**Amy stepped forward and announced. "Its settled then, the both of you are officially a couple."**

**Just out of nowhere I felt my arm being grabed by none other than Tikal. "I can't believe that you're my boyfriend and on this day." I smiled a bit by the fact she called me her boyfriend. I felt almost like the times when I was with Maria.**

**Ok everyone 10 seconds until Christmas, get ready." Amy announced**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"**Merry Christmas." Everyone cheered**

"**Alright finally, where are the presents." Charmy demanded **

**Vector suddenly started walking towards everyone with an armful of presents. "Calm down Charmy here they are."**

"**Yay presents." Cream cheerfully said as she and Charmy charged at Vector to get the presents. "Alright calm down you kids." Vector yelled**

_Everybody was happy and full of holiday spirit. Sonic finally got caught under the mistletoe with Amy, Knuckles and Rouge were just making out, Silver and Blaze were doing the same thing, Vector was planning to get under the mistletoe with Vanilla, Cream and Charmy were playing with there new toys, Espio and Tails were having an eggnog drinking contest, and I guest Omega was in stand by mode. Everyone seemed to be happy including me._

"**So Shadow I guest you really do have to come visit me since I'm your girlfriend now." She happily smiled leaning against my shoulders.**

"**Yeah I guest but I was still going to see you even if you weren't my girlfriend." I happily wrapped arm around her.**

"**Merry Christmas Shadow"**

"**Merry Christmas Tikal"**

_Now who would of thought that a relationship can start on Christmas especially for me. It was a great day even I felt happy. I ven figured out that weird feeling in my chest, it was my feelings for Tikal. To think this is just a minor step in my life._

_

* * *

_

Great there together this was a hard chapter to write. Alright so I hope this was a awsome chapter also this is officialy the longest chapter I ever did so far there's more so keep a look out.

Review but no flames alright

Peace and live life


	6. Cold Fun

Here is a new upload so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Shadows (POV)  
**

_Things have been great since the Christmas party, I've mostly been with Tikal all the time when I wasn't on missions for G.U.N all the time. Its only been a month at the time when started going out but we haven't really done anything fun or gone outside of the island but we've had help from two friends**.**_

_**After just finishing a mission for G.U.N I decided to go see Tikal. Just barely coming out of headquarters I decided to do it the long way and run instead of just teleporting even if it was still snowing and cold out.**_

"**Time to go see what Tikal is up to." I started running through the cold snow.**

**As I finally made it to Station Square I headed to the train station to go to the Mystic Ruins. On the way to the station I accidentally bumped into someone who I didn't even notice. "What the, what did I hit?" Laying on the ground rubbing my head. **

"**Hey watch where your go…..oh its you Shadow." Said the person I bumped into.**

"**Who are you?" As I got on my feet and saw clearly who I bumped into it was later to be revealed as Silver. "Silver its you. Seriously its difficult to see you with all this snow around."**

"**Yeah well that's what I get having fur that blends well with the snow. As he started wiping off the snow of his body. "So Shadow why are you such in a hurry?"**

"**I'm off to go see Tikal."**

"**That's nice, so how have you two been lately"**

"**Its ok I guest. I'm still getting used to being in a relationship."**

"**Don't worry you will eventually, its not like I was perfect when me and Blaze started dating."**

"**Maybe all I need is to take her out somewhere fun all we did was stay in the island."**

**Then Silver thought of a great idea. "Hey I know me and Blaze thought of going snowboarding tomorrow up at the Ice Caps and since your not doing anything why don't you and Tikal join us."**

"**Will it be alright with Blaze?'**

"**Of course, she won't mind. It will be a double date." Silver said charismatically **

"**Alright I think Tikal would love to leave the island for a change and also like to try out something new."**

"**Ok meet us at the Ice Caps tomorrow , later Shadow." Silver rose up and flew away at high speed.**

_I continued my way to the train station in order to get to the Mystic Ruins. After making it to the Mystic Ruins I quickly started making my way to Angel Island._

**I finally made it to Knuckles house and knocked the front door. Eventually the door opened to be answered by Tikal. "Hi Shadow I'm glad your here." She reached out to hug me and gave my a quick kiss on the lips. "Why is that?" I asked "I'm just a little bored that's all but come inside it's really cold out." We both made our way inside.**

"**So Shadow how was your mission?" She asked taking a seat in the living room. It was nothing just stopping a drug trade from happening." I made my sitting next to her. "Sometime I wonder if your never going to come back to me." She said worryingly. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her very close to me. "Don't worry I'm the Ultimate Lifeform I wont go down so easily." "Yeah but I still can't help but worry." **

"**I'll always try to stay alive as long as I get to see you."**

"**You always seem to make me feel better.". She suddenly started kissing me passionately until I was laying down on my back. "This starting to turn out great." With a sly smile appearing on my face. " Sorry but its not going to happen." She suddenly got off me. "**_**Dam." **_**I thought to myself. "So what do you want to do now Shadow?" As she laid her head on my chest. "I don't know but are you doing anything tomorrow?"**

"**No there really wasn't anything to do since Rouge convince Knuckles to go on a vacation last week."**

"**Great because maybe you want to go somewhere."**

"**Yes but where?" She was excited**

"**Well we won't be by ourselves though." A yawn snuck on my. "Blaze and Silver will also join us."**

"**I already know we're going to have a good time." **

"**If you like snowboarding then it'll be fun."**

"**What's that?" She asked confusingly. "Wait until tomorrow I promise you'll have a great time. I said as another yawn snuck up on me. "I cant wait then. But I think right now you need some rest." Tikal went over to the closet to fetch a blanket. "Yeah right I don't need rest." I refused but really hiding my exhaustion. "Don't try to hide it Shadow, I know your really tired so just sleep." Tikal was looking at me desperately. Just seeing the look on her face made not worth fighting so I just cooperated. "Alright I will." I took the blanket. "Thank you so I'll see you in the morning." She started walking away as I laid on the couch closed my eyes thus being completely knocked out.**

_On the next day we left Angel Island to head up to the Ice Caps to meet up with Silver and Blaze._

"**Final you two have made it." Silver greeted us as we arrived.**

"**Hey Tikal how have you been." Blaze greeted Tikal directly.**

"**I've been great Blaze what about you?"**

"**Same here, so has Shadow been treating you nicely?" She shifted her eyes towards me.**

**I felt a bit offended on what she meant. "What does that suppose to mean?"**

"**Don't get mad I'm just curious that's all." Blaze replied calmly **

"**She didn't mean it like that Shadow." Tikal grabbed my arm and tried to comfort me. "So anyway what is it we're doing again?"**

"**Its called snowboarding. Here's what you call a snowboard." Silver pointed to four boards on the ground. "Basically its very simple all you have to put your feet on the board, strap on your feet on tightly, then keep a well balance when sliding down a hill." He finished explaining.**

"**Ok I think I get it."**

"**Yeah but its best that you see someone do it first." Blaze got on a board tightened on the straps on prepared to shred down on a not so big hill. "Alright watch and learn." She started shredding down only moving sideways since the hill was not big enough to do tricks. "Well that was boring can we go on a mountain or at least a bigger hill." **

"**Later Blaze we gotta get Tikal used to this first." Silver told Blaze**

"**Oh alright, so Tikal are you ready." Blaze asked**

"**I don't know if I should." Tikal was a bit frightened. "Don't worry I'm here incase something happens. Just go and try it it'll be fine." I tried to give some confidence. "Thank Shadow I feel a bit better now. Ok I'll try it." She got on her board and started sledding down. She was doing alright in the begging keeping perfect balance and slid down with ease but near the end she somehow lost her balance and fell down. "Tikal are you alright." I yelled as I I went down to see if she was alright. "Don't worry Shadow I'm alright. I felt relief she wasn't hurt. "Good do you want to stop?" I helped her up. "No it was fun I want to try it again."**

"**That's the spirit Tikal. Maybe after a few practice runs we can try a cliff. Blaze showing some support.**

_After trying out a bigger and bigger hills with a couple of losing balance and falling down Tikal finally got the hang of it and was able to board down completely without a sign of losing her balance or falling down. Later we all decided that it was time to go on the huge cliff for a better experience._

_(A/N : The cliff from SADX the one that Sonic shredded down on)_

"**Time for the real fun to begin." Blaze was getting anxious to try it.**

"**Wow this is tall and there are even ramps to be able to fly on the air." Tikal was amazed how high up she was.**

"**Hey Shadow why not make things interesting." Silver suggested.**

**I was interested to what he had in mind. "I'm listening, keep talking."**

"**The loser has to buy all of us lunch after this."**

**I put up a sly smile and couldn't help but chuckle a bit also. "Alright but don't think I'm going to take it easy or lose ."**

"**We'll see about that." We shook hands to real the deal.**

"**So you boys ready yet?" Blaze asked**

"**Yeah we're ready." Silver replied**

**I hope I can do this." Tikal was getting a bit worried**

**I grabbed her hand and hold it tightly. You'll do fine. I'm here if anything happens."**

"**I know you will." She gave me a warm smile and kiss on the lips.**

"**We'll meet you boys at the bottom. Come on Tikal lets go." Blaze and Tikal were the first ones to shed down.**

"**Alright Shadow lets get this race started." Silver announced as we started the race.**

_As the race began between me and Silver we had an amazing start with such amazing speed. Tikal and Blaze went ahead already so now there wasn't anything to get in our way. Silver was in the lead that got me a bit frustrated but as soon as I saw a ramp I got on it and started souring through the air until I was able to land ahead of Silver which meant now I was leading. He didn't seem to like it as he used his powers to roll up some snow ball and started aiming them towards me which I tried to dodge by going sideways but was still hit by a couple of them that slowed me down. I seceded to use my powers to teleport next to Silver where I pushed him hard to the right for him to crash into a tree._

_With him laying on the ground I thought I take the rest of the slowly since there was no way of him catching up to me but that was until a bright light appeared a couple of distance from me. It was Silver with the grey chaos emerald. We were tied up and with a couple of ramps on our way we soured the air long enough to near the finish line. Still shredding with Silver in pursuit I used chaos spear directly in front of him for the snow to scatter around preventing him from seeing where he was going, ended up twitching a bit and then lost balance that caused him to fall off his board and rolled the rest of the way. With him out of the picture the rest was easy enough for me to win_

"**It seems I won." I put on a sly smile.**

**Silver was still rolling down until he stopped in front of me. "Alright I guest you won Shadow." He laying around with his eyes spining.**

**I reached out my hand and helped him up. "It seems your buying lunch."**

" **Whatever, I know the deal." Silver couldn't stand up straight as he was still dizzy.**

"**You two have certainty put up a show." Blaze went over to Silver to prevent him from falling. "Can we get something to eat all this got me an appetite."**

**Silver was finally able stand up straight and focus clearly. " Yeah sure Blaze."**

"**I knew you were going to win." Tikal congratulating me.**

"**Thanks for believing me. So should we leave now?"**

"**Yeah I'm starting to get a bit cold."**

_With Chaos Control I was able to teleport everyone to Station Square._

**So where are we going to go?" Tikal asked as soon as we got to Station Square.**

"**We'll just go to the closest restaurant." I answered.**

"**Then lets go to this pizza place here." Blaze pointed out the restaurant across the street from us.**

_We quickly ran inside to escape the cold and order. I reached the counter to order a large pepperoni pizza with four cups of coke which Silver ended up paying for everything. When we done ordering we took a seat at a round table._

"**Man its nice and warm in here." Silver relaxing to the warmth of the place.**

"**Its even more nice that you paid for everything." I was trying to rub it in.**

"**Shut up." **

"**Calm down Silver just relax." Blaze wanting to avoid and problems.**

"**Alright I'm calm."**

"**You two look so cute together. I'm sure some day you two would make such a happy married couple." Tikal complimented**

**Both of them started blushing like madly. M m m married. Silver stuttered **

**Blaze started feeling embarrassed. ""We've been dating for a couple of months but marriage."**

"**I'm sorry I don't think its any of my business."**

"**Don't be Tikal were just curious. So have you ever thought of getting married?" Blaze asked teasingly**

**Her face turned red when Blaze asked that question. "I mean it would be nice to settle down, be with the person you love and having kids."**

"**Yeah it would be nice wouldn't it." Blaze agreeing**

"**Couldn't agree with you more Blaze." Silver pulled her closer to him. "So Shadow have you ever put any thought to it."**

**I did not know how to answer that I was just surprised. "Well I mean…"**

**Luckily the waiter came by with our order. "Thank you for waiting, here's your order. The waiter put the pizza at the center of the table and gave us each our beverages. "Now please call us if you need anything else."**

"**This looks delicious. Tikal taking a huge wiff.**

"**It sees like this is the first having pizza." Blaze guessed**

"**It is and I can tell I'm gonna like it."**

"_**Thank god everybody's distracted by this."**_** I said in my thoughts. "So lets see if you'll like it."**

"**Yeah lets eat I'm starving." Silver reached in for a slice.**

_We had a peaceful time eating. I really felt at ease just being with everyone. Tikal even seemed to enjoyed the pizza since she quickly ate her slices . When we finished eating we called it a day. Before we left I ordered another pizza to go for me Tikal to have later on._

"**It was fun time to say goodbye." Said Silver**

"**Yeah I agree its getting late." I said**

"**Take care Tikal, hope we can do this again soon." Blaze went to give her a quick hug.**

"**I hope so too Blaze take care." She returned the hug.**

"**Later you two" Silver picked up laze bridal style and flew off to the distance.**

"**Are you ready?"**

"**Yeah lets go I'm getting a bit tired."**

_As we knew it we teleported back to Angel Island._

"**This was a great Shadow." She wrapped her arms around me. " I rally wanted to get out for a bit."**

"**Just thought you wanted to go out and be with our friends."**

"**It was a great idea." She slowly started kissing my on the lips. "I love you Shadow."**

_I couldn't believe she said that. I was happy that this was happening to me. _

"**I love you too Tikal, I'm glad I met you."**

"**Same here, I hope this can continue forever."**

"**It will, I promise." I ended this great moment with a very passionate kiss.**

_Who knew eventually being with Tikal got started on counting everyone as friends or at least being kind to them. It's funny how one person change you_.

**

* * *

**Alright this chapter took forever I might take a break I really need it. I had no idea working on two stories was tough but luckily this story is almost coming to an end...thank god

Also check out my other story if you didn't know about it

So I'll just relax for a bit so laterz...

P.S I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed but I was really trying to finish quickly so again sorry if its not that good.


	7. A Life Long Comitment

Well I'm back sorry it took a while but i have a life that I need to manage but not important right now here a new chapter so enjoy.

I don't own anything in this story

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Shadows (POV)  
**

_As time goes by quickly, being with the person you love makes it seem as time as stood still but goes fast without you knowing it. But time still goes on never stopping as things were changing for everyone in the group as we all started making commitments that changes our lives. First off it was Silver who already tied the knot with Blaze and now it was time for Knuckles and Rouge to do the same. Then later on it was time for someone else to go and make that huge step. Things can really change in just a couple of years._

_**Knuckles and Rouge's Reception (Angel Island)**_

_Everybody seemed to have been having fun at the reception just talking to one another having a good time talking to one another. While me, Silver, Sonic, and Knuckles were at the alter of the Master Emerald talking privately while everyone else were mining their own business near by._

"**Man I can't believe ol knucklehead got married." Sonic said.**

"**Yeah well its also another reason why I'm more of a man than you will ever be." Knuckles said in a cocky tone.**

"**Maybe its time for you to pop the question Amy don't you think?" Silver stated.**

"**I'll do it when Shadow proposes to Tikal first."**

**What he didn't know he was up for a huge surprise. "Then I guest your going to do it sooner than you expected."**

**Sonic started looking at me confusingly. "Why is that?"**

**I pulled out a small black velvet box out of my coat pocket as soon as everybody saw it they were surprise. "I was waiting until after the ceremony to do this. I'm going to ask Tikal to marry tonight." **

"**Well it was only a matter of time." Silver spoke up. "First I got married now we add Knuckles to the list and I guest you'll be next Shadow." "That's if Tikal says yes." Sonic being negative. "She loves him of course she will say yes." Said Knuckles**

"**Well I think we should get back to the others." Silver stood up and began walking down the alter stairs. "We wish you luck Shadow."**

"**Thanks now lets go." Me and the others got up and went back to Tikal and the others.**

"**Hey there hon where have you been?" Rouge saw us approaching. "I was at the alter with hedgehogs." "Well come we gotta cut the cake and then go dancing." He sighed and loosened up his tie. "That's better alright lets get this over with ." "You sound like you don't want to do this." Rouge felt a bit hurt of how he said it. "I didn't mean it like that Rouge its just that I'm a bit exhausted. Knuckles trying to reason with her.**

"**It has been a long day Rouge so don't take it the wrong way." Tikal spoke up trying calm things own.**

"**Alright Knuckie your lucky that I love you." As Rouge wrapped herself around Knuckles arm. "I love you too Rouge. Come on lets dance and then we can cut the cake." As they made there way to the dance floor.**

"**Hey Tikal can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked**

"**Of course Shadow what do you need the say?" **

"**Come on I want to say this someplace private. I grabbed her hand started making our way to the alter of the Master Emerald.**

"**So now can you tell me what you were going to say?"**

**I breathed heavily and grabbed her hand gently. "Tikal you know that I love you and that I'll always will." **

"**Shadow I know that and I love you too but what's with all this?"**

"**Because I'm about to do this." I slowly got down on knee and reached out my pocket to get the small black box from before.**

"**Oh my god are you…" Tikal was in complete shock as she covered her mouth with her hands trying to contain her excitement.**

"**Tikal the Echidna will you marry me?" As I opened the box revealing a gold ring with a 14 karat diamond right on the middle sparkling from the light of the full moon.**

**Tears started falling down from her eyes but you can tell they were tears of joy. "Yes yes Shadow I will." She cheered in excitement and quickly jumped on top of me.**

"**I'm glad that you said yes." As I was wiping the tears off her eyes. "I promise I'll always be there for you as a good husband would." I slid the ring on her finger.**

"**I love you Shadow the Hedgehog."**

"**I love you too Tikal. As I slowly made my way to her lips and started kissing her passionately in the night sky with the moon shining bright.**

_**Wedding day (Church)**_

_When your in love and your about to marry that person time can really go by fast since my wedding day really snuck up on me. The wedding will certainty be something since no one ever thought it would happen to me. Also making Sonic my best man wasn't my best choice but chose him anyway._

"**Well Shadow today is the day, its really going to be memorable." I heard coming from Sonic. I know this is something that will stick with me forever." I was looking in the mirror fixing up my jacket and tightening up my tie. "You know seeing everybody getting married has given me a lot of thought about this." Sonic pulled out a velvet box like mines. "It seems that your finally going to pop out the question." I said almost feeling proud. "I am but I guest is because we gotta grow up sometime. I stopped running from Amy a long time ago and learned that could never run from the feelings I had for her." I couldn't help but smile from hearing that from him. "So I guest I was right that you had feelings for her when you were still running away." "Yeah whatever. Its time we should get going." Sonic prepared to leave. "Yeah lets go." We began walking through hallway to make our to the alter.**

_I took my place on the left side of the priest also with Sonic beside me as my best man. I looked around to see the mass of people here fellow G.U.N soldiers, the president, the Chaotix, the Babylon Rogues, Silver, Vanilla, Blaze, Rouge, Omega, Tails and a couple of Mobians and reporters. Later the Maid the Honor , Amy came to opposite direction from us, She later winked at Sonic with him winking back with his usual cocky smile. We looked towards the entrance and waited for the bride to come._

_The music started playing and I saw Tikal walking down the isle with Knuckles since he's the only thing that's close to her as a family. I waited hesitantly until she finaly reached the alter and right beside me. I stared into her eyes deeply ignoring everything the priest was saying thinking how beautiful she looked in her white wedding dress and how happy my life would in the near future._

**Finally snapping back to reality the priest started residing the final vows. "Do you Shadow take Tikal to be your lawfully wedded wife?"**

**I took a deep breath. "I do."**

**Then the priest later turned to Tikal. "And do you Tikal take Shadow to your lawfully wedded husband?"**

"**I do." Tikal replied**

"**Then by the power invested by me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."**

_We kissed patiently sealing the marriage. _

_Everyone stood up and cheered as me and Tikal started running through the isle. As we were running somewhere at the corner of the church I knew I saw a girl with long blonde hair, a blue dress, and with a smile on her face that looked really familiar and what I miss seeing everyday. I knew it was her and it made proud that even if she wasn't around anymore she was watching over meand weeing how happy I've become._

_**Receptions Hall**_

"**Well Shadow how does it feel being married?" Espio asked**

"**I don't know still feel the same." I replied**

"**So have you two dearies been thinking of having kids anytime soon?" Vanilla asked**

**Even after of not hearing that question for a long time I still didn't know how to answer it." What! I…uh…really haven't….."**

"**I think we'll hold that of for a bit." Tikal spoke up**

"**Speaking of kids if two species mate what would come out of the womb?" Vector wondered.**

"**Well Vector to help answer that the baby might become the same specie as one of its parents with some additional traits from the other or it might become a hybrid which is said to be even stronger and healthier than being just one specie but that happens very rarely." Espio explained.**

**Vector couldn't help but feel a bit confused. "It might be better marring the same specie but hey you fall in love with who ever you want." As shifted his eyes towards Vanilla.**

"**That's true but it would be nice to have a baby echidna. Me and Knuckles cant always be the only echidnas in the world ." Tikal said almost hoping. "But even if it's a hedgehog I'm still going to love and care for it like a good mother would do for its baby."**

**I couldn't help but smile by how badly she wanted a baby. "I know you will and I'll be there too I'll love it either if it's a boy or girl."**

"**Speaking of kids where is Charmy?" Vector asked. "Hope he is not causing any trouble."**

"**I don't see Cream or Cheese either, hope they are okay." Vanilla started feeling worried.**

"**They're playing tag somewhere around here. I wouldn't worry to much Ms. Vanilla. Espio responded**

"**That Charmy might be 9 years old already but he still hasn't shown an inch of maturity." Vector pointed out.**

_The rest of us couldn't help but laugh._

**A certain slow latin upbeat song started playing and Vector seemed to have an idea. "Would the lady care to dance?' Acting like a complete gentleman.**

"**Why yes." Vanilla agreed with a smile on her face as they started making their way to the dance floor.**

"**This is our wedding and we mine as well have our first dance don't you think." I laid out my hand **

"**I was waiting for you to ask." Tikal happily agreed as also headed towards the dance floor**

_**When the night has come and the land is dark**_

_**Y la luna es la luz que brilla ante mi**_

_**Miedo no, no tendre, oh I wont, no me asustare**_

_**Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

_Then later Rouge and Knuckles made their to the dance floor also fallowed by Sonic and Amy._

_**And darling, darling stand by me oh stand by me**_

_**Oh stand,, junto a mi, junto a mi**_

_**Y aunque las montanas o el cielo caiga**_

_**No voy a preocuparme porque se **_

_**Qhe tu estas, junto a mi**_

_**No llorare, no llorare oh, I wont shed a tear**_

_**Porque se, que tu estas junto a mi**_

_Silver also decided to join us with Blaze in hand but strangely enough Charmy and Cream steped in and started dancing with the rest of us._

_**And darling, darling stand by me oh stand by me**_

_**Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me**_

"_**That's class right there"**_

**As me and Tikal started dancing in the middle of the dance floor we stared into one another's eyes. Cant believe this is happening to us." I whispered into her ear. "I know this is how absolutely pictured it." As we knew it we touching one another's lips with everyone watching and cheering.**

_**And darling, darling stand by me oh stand by me**_

_**Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me. X2**_

_**And darling, darling stand by me oh stand by me**_

_**Oh stand,, junto a mi, junto a mi**_

_As the song ended we all decided to take a seat eccept for sonic who still stayed up with Amy._

**Ok everyone while I'm still up her I like to congratulate Shadow and Tikal and wish them the best of luck on their upcoming future. Sonic making a toust on my honor. "So without a further a due I'm here to do something and I tend to do it." As he stared deaply into Amy's for a second and got down into one knee.**

"**Oh my god am I dreaming, is this really happening?' She started squealing and shedding a few tears.**

**Sonic pulled out the velvet box from before inside it was a gold band ring with a sparkling white diamond with her initials at the side of the ring. "Amy I love you and it would make me happy if you'll accept this. Will you marry me?"**

"**Oh my god yes Sonic I will." She happily yelled out as Sonic slid the ring on her finger. "I've been dreaming of this for so long now."**

_Me and everyone else started cheering for them_

"**Its about time faker I thought you were going to chicken out. I said cockily as I approached them**

"**Hey I wasn't going to let or the other show me up." Sonic replied**

"**I'm so proud for the both of you." Tikal congratulating them **

"**Thank you Tikal but congratulations to you and shadow I knew it was going to happen to you two." Said Amy**

"**Thanks I always knew it was going to happen between us."**

"**And I knew someday sonic was going to come around."**

**Me and Sonic couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed but also feel proud. "Thanks for believing in me Amy.' Sonic said**

'**I think it would be a mistake to trust faker here to be responsible of being a proper husband don't you think. I smirked**

"**Hey you shouldn't be talking Shadow its not like you any better with the way you be going out of control. Sonic retaliated**

"**Alright you two lets not start this its time that we all grow up and mature." Amy pointed out.**

"**Now where did I hear that before." Shifted my eyes towards Sonic.**

"**You heard that from me but I think its time for you to cut the cake don't you think. Sonic said**

"**He's right Shadow I bet everybody else is waiting . Tikal said**

"**Fine but only because you're my wife now." I said with a smile on my face**

'**And I'm proud to be."**

_I don't know what was strange about this day seeing Charmy and cream dancing or Sonic proposing but guest it doesn't matter. Me marring Tikal was something great and glad that I did it. Now wait and see what else will be happening._

* * *

Well hope this was a good a chapter the only thing I didn't like was the song sorry but i couldn't find anything else I'm not into these slow songs so don't complain . It took a while but its hard to write two stories at once and having a life at the same time so I'm really exhausted but lukely the next chapter is already written but I'm gonna make you guys wait. So i wish everyone well and until then live life to the fullest.


	8. Unexpected News

it didn't took me long to write this even though it was a last minute thing so now enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Shadows(POV)  
**

_After the wedding Knuckles offered to help me and Tikal a house on Angel Island so now I live with him and Rouge. They still tend to argue from time to time but I find that enjoyable and they just end up forgiving each other in something I really don't want to explain. Just tree months after me and Tikal's wedding it was time for Sonic and Amy's wedding. Hard to believe in the beginning when I first met Sonic he practically be running away from her, funny how things change. Like I chose him to be my best man I was chosen to be his best man. Who knew just after three months of marriage something unexpected can happen that can really change a persons life._

X Sonic and Amy's Reception X

_Finally both Amy and Sonic are happily married especially Amy who still is yelling out that it happened for her._

"**Well well well Sonic I wonder how its going to be being married to that fan girl." Jet said with usual annoying voice. "You know I hope this wont prevent us from having another race. I still tend to prove I'm the fastest."**

"**Don't worry it wont besides we already know who is the fastest am I right Shadow?" Sonic smirked**

"**Yeah, we all know its me." I replied in a very cocky tone.**

"**In your dreams hedgehogs I'm the fastest thing on this planet and no one can prove other wise." Jet argued. **

"**Oh yeah what about that one time at the Babylon garden I whooped you." Sonic retaliated.**

"**That was years ago and you got lucky."**

"**Jet Jet there you are come lets get out here already." Wave called out. "Come on already so we can find Storm and get out of here already."**

"**Well Jet looks like a little birdie is calling for you." Sonic pointing towards her direction.**

"**Dammit she's really starting to annoy me. Screw this I'm gonna go and hide." He ran off as quickly as possible.**

"**Aright you two where is Jet I know he was just here a second ago." She threateningly asked us**

"**He left to use the bathroom." I lied**

"**I want to leave already he better hurry up." She demanded. "Anyway congratulations Sonic lets hope things work out with the pink hedgehog and hope there wont be a divorce in the future."**

"**Ok well thanks Wave, now why don't you just relax and have a piece of cake." He offered her a slice.**

"**No I just want to find Jet and Storm so we can get out of here already. She angrily stormed off.**

"**I think she's on her period. Sonic said jokingly. "Anyway Shadow what's up with you and Tikal, is everything alright?"**

"**Things are great but she's been feeling sick lately . She's been throwing up almost everyday for about two weeks now."**

"**Hope she is alright. Do you know what is wrong with her?"**

"**No but we are going to the doctors tomorrow. Maybe then we'll find something to calm her sickness."**

"**Well lets hope you find out what is wrong with her."**

"**Hey guys what are talking about?" Silver approached us.**

"**Nothing Shadow is just concern for Tikal's health. Supposedly she's been feeling sick lately" Replied Sonic.**

"**Yeah Blaze told me about that."**

"**How is she by the way it must be exciting now that she's pregnant. Man I can't believe your going to be a dad." Sonic said**

"**Don't forget about Knuckles." Silver added. "he's having a kid too in a couple of months."**

"**Where is he anyway?" I wondered by looking around.**

"**Him and Rouge had to leave she was…well you know she was just not feeling well." Siler replied.**

"**I mine as well see how Tikal is doing . I'll see you guys later." I left and went off to find her.**

"**Hey Shadow wait up." Tails yelled out. "I need to tell you something."**

"**Not now Tails I'm looking for Tikal." I looked around searching for her. "But that's just it Shadow, she's well you now in the restroom." He felt a bit hesitant. "Please don't tell me that she threw up again." "Uhhh well." "Take me to here now."**

_We made our way to the front of the women's restroom where we could already see Tikal and Vanilla barely just coming out._

"**Tikal are you alright?"**

"**Yes shadow I guest I'm still a bit sick."**

"**Don't worry dear I'm sure she just ate a bit too much cake that's all." Vanilla thought.**

"**Still I think we its time for us to go home."**

"**But Shadow….."**

"**Sorry Tikal but I think its for the best. I don't want the risk of you throwing up somewhere that is not the restroom."**

"**Ok I guest you right." She looked sad. "So I guest I'll see everyone later then."**

"**I'm sure you'll get better soon dear." said Vanilla giving Tikal a tight hug.**

"**Don't be sad Tikal stuff like this tend to happen. Like Vanilla you'll get better soon." Tails said cheerfully.**

"**Thanks so I'll see you all later then. Tikal got close to me. "Ok Shadow I'm ready lets go."**

_Just after hearing her say that I pulled out my chaos emerald yelled out chaos control and we teleported right in front of our house in Angel Island._

"**Sorry Tikal I know you wanted to stay a little bit longer but you really have been ill lately." As I was unlocking the front door.**

"**Its fine I just want to go to the doctors tomorrow so we can see what's wrong with me." As we both made our way inside the house.**

"**I know so lets get some sleep and we'll go tomorrow."**

_The next day we went to Station Square Hospital to get Tikal a check up. But what I thought to be just an ordinary check up turned out to be something _

_to be a lot more than I could ever expect._

X Station Square Hospital X

"**So are you ready." I asked as we were already directly at front of the hospitals entrance. "Yeah, lets get in." She replied as we made our way inside.**

_When we got in the appointed to us made Tikal take certain test that I completely know nothing about. With all that put aside the nurse made us wait in the doctors office for the test results._

"**So what kind of test did they make you take." I asked curiously. **

"**I really don't want to talk about it. They made me take test that are really embarrassing to explain." her face was red of embarrassment.**

"**You don't have to tell me then if you don't want to."**

"**I just want to leave. I really don't feel comfortable here." She started panicking**

**I couldn't help but chuckle. "It a hospital no one ever likes being here. As soon as the doctor comes and tells us what's wrong we'll go anywhere you like."**

**That brought a smile back to her face. "Thanks now I hope the doctor comes soon."**

**Just a second later the doctor showed up at the door. "That was quick." As the doctor came up and took a seat on his desk.**

"**Ok Ms. Tikal all I need is to ask you a couple of questions and then I can give the results."**

"**Ok then."**

"**How long has the throwing up been on and how many times a day?"**

"**For about two weeks now and sometimes once or twice a day."**

"**Interesting and have you been having certain cravings lately?"**

"**I guest, we've been ordering a lot of take out since it started."**

"**So I guest my theory is correct. Well Ms. Tikal and Mr. Shadow all I got to say is congratulations."**

**Now hearing that just got me confused. "How is my wife being sick a good thing? What is going on?"**

"**I'm sorry, I'll just tell you." The doctor took a deep breath. "All I got to say congratulations you two your going to be parents."**

_I completely didn't know how to react I just sat there frozen._

"**Oh my god Shadow can you believe it we're going to be parents." Tikal happily cheered and yelled out. "I wonder what's it going to be."**

"**Just wait in about three months and you can come back to see if it's a boy or a girl or maybe to see if it's a hedgehog or echidna." The doctor announced.**

"**I don't know I think I want it to be a surprise. I'll just wait after the birth." Tikal answered. "Shadow what do you think?"**

_I still sat there frozen still absorbing the news. _

"**Ok then why not let me escort you both out and we can start planning some annual checkups."**

**Just then we left the office and started heading towards where we first entered. "Now your going to need to come back here in about a month just to see how the baby is developing."**

"**Ok thank you so much. Come on Shadow lets leave now." She quickly dragged us out of the hospital and made walk around the city. "Shadow I still cant believe that we're going to have baby."**

**I finally came back to reality and able to function right. "Yeah I know. But I just wonder if we're capable of raising a child."**

"**I don't know but we need to start preparing for it. But for now lets go to the park, like you said as soon we left the hospital we get to go anywhere I want." She happily reminded me with a big smile on her face.**

**Couldn't help but smile in return. "Yeah I guest I did said that. Fine lets go." I took her hand started being on our way.**

_Wasn't long that we made it the park. Seeing all the kids playing, some adults jogging, and a couple of ice cream man._

"**Come on Shadow lets get some ice cream." She quickly just ran off ahead to the nearest ice cream man.**

"**Like good old times." Happily remembering another time when she just ran ahead. "I cant believe how much I spoiled her over the years."**

**I fallowed her as I saw her pay for a three scooped ice cream vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry on a waffle cone. "I guest its true that your pregnant." Saying jokingly **

**She stook her tongue at me. "if that's what you call a joke its not funny."**

**I just laughed quietly. "Come on lets just take a walk." I grabbed her hand and we just started walking around just seeing kids play happily with their parents watching over them.**

"**Shadow just look at them. They all look so happy. That's what I want take our child here and seeing him or her playing with other children. I never had a normal family since my father was corrupted with power ." Tikal said with sorrow.**

**I knew I wanted the same thing. "I know where your getting at Tikal. I didn't have a normal life either. Being hunted down and being frozen for 50 years isn't an ok life, its hell. In fact I never was a kid to begin with, I was immediately created as 16 year old."**

"**I want to give this baby a life we didn't have when we were young. Showing all the love a mom and dad would give to its child and raise it happily." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled in tightly. "I want that too. And I'm gonna do my best for that to happen." I slowing reached down to her until they finally touched. It went on seeming like it was for hours until we broke it to catch our breaths.**

"**I love you so much Shadow."**

"**I know, and I love you too Tikal"**

_Now becoming dad this early in the marriage wasn't something planed but life gives you major surprises. Now wait and see what's going to come out of the womb from not just Tikal but also rouge and Blaze._

* * *

i should explain that the next chapter was suppose to this chapter but i thought thats skipping to far to yeah...

Now review and until then hope you all will be well.


	9. Son of the Ultimate Life

**Chapter 9**

**Shadows (POV)  
**

_Being married to a pregnant women is not easy to deal with the cravings, and mood swings. Now the baby is soon to arrive and wondered what was going to come out of the womb. How life really can surprise you._

X Knuckles and Rouge's House X

_Me and rest of the gang decided meet up at Knuckles house to catch up with one another and to see his and Rouge's newborn echidna son Cloud . Also Silvers and Blaze came along with their newborn cat daughter, Blair. _

"**Oh my god their so cute." Amy squealed just by looking at the two babies Cloud and Blair sleeping in their carriages peacefully. "Sonic I cant wait until we have kids."**

"**Yeah I can't wait." Sonic replied hesitantly **

"**Sooner or later theirs going to another cutie right here with the rest of us." Said Rouge shifting her eyes towards Tikal who was soon to deliver the baby very soon.**

"**I know I cant wait." She gently rubbed her round stomach where our baby was resting. "I just wonder what we're going to name it."**

"**It would have been easier if you asked the doctors to tell you if it was going to boy or girl." Said Blaze **

"**Or at least asked if it was going to e a hedgehog or an echidna." Added Silver.**

"**We wanted everything to be a surprise." I said making it clear. "Besides Knuckles and Rouge didn't name their kid after a few days of he was born."**

"**We wanted to have a perfect name for an echidna boy. We didn't want to name him that was to human like Jeff, Carl, or Ben." Knuckles replied as he picked up Cloud from his carriage who just woken up from his nap. **

***Yawns* hearing from baby Cloud barley opening up his eyes revealing his sapphire eyes just like his mother.**

"**So how did you and Rouge decide that Cloud was the perfect name for the little guy." Sonic asked**

"**When me and Knuckles were just sitting at the alter with Cloud in my arms, we couldn't help but notice that he was looking up at the clouds and started giggling every time they pass by." Rouge explaining the whole story. "Also his fur is white as a cloud and bet is snuggly like one too." As she picked up Cloud from his fathers arm.**

**Out of nowhere Cloud started giggling while clapping his hands.**

"**I think it's a perfect name for him Rouge." Tikal happily agreed **

"**That seems a good reason to name him that but I don't know why me and Silver named our little baby girl Blair. I guest it just suited her." Blaze explained picking up her baby who started crying because she was hungry. "Here you sweeie I bet your hungry." Started feeding a bottle of formula.**

"**I know what you mean Blaze. Like me for instance, I'm so fast I cause a sonic boom everywhere I go." Sonic trying to be so full of himself.**

"**Be quiet faker I hope your kids wont turn out like you." I said**

"**The same goes for you Shadow." Sonic retaliated**

_All of a sudden there was a loud painful shriek to only be coming from Tikal_

"**Tikal what's wrong." I asked in concern **

**She started gasping in pain. "I think the baby is coming."**

"**Are you serious?" I yelled from the top of my lungs. "We didn't plan on it coming today."**

"**Shadow that doesn't matter at this moment. He have to get her to the hospital soon." Amu spoke up.**

"**She's right we gotta go now." Knuckles picked up Tikal bridal style.**

"**Me and Amy will tag along so lets hurry." Said Sonic**

"**Right so everybody gather around so we can leave immediately. I ordered as Sonic, Amy, and knuckles with Tikal in hand gathered around me.**

"**Rouge I'll be back soon take care of Cloud."**

"**Don't worry hon I will." She replied giving her usual wink.**

"**See you later guys." Said Silver**

"**Leave now already cant you see she's in pain?" Blaze yelled out angrily.**

_I started panicking which caused me to freeze up. Luckily Sonic took the emerald out of my hand and teleported us to the hospital._

X Station Square Hospital X

"**Don't worry Tikal we're here." So try to hold on." I said as we all started rushing to the entrance.**

"**Thank god." She said gasping in pain. "Hurry this pain is to much to bare."**

**We quickly made our way inside and luckily a couple of doctors came rushing by with a stretcher on the way. "Put her down here. We must hurry." One doctor told Knuckles.**

**He put her down gently. "Shadow me, Sonic and Amy will be at the waiting room. "Now go."**

"**Are you sure.?" **

"**Don't worry we'll be ok but Tikal is going to need you now. Said Sonic.**

"**Hurry Shadow just go." Amy demanded**

"**Sir if you're the husband then come with us."The doctor told me.**

"**Right lets go." we started rushing through the halls of the hospital until we finally stopped at our assigned room. "We're here so lets deliver this baby as soon as possible." A nurs said as we made our way inside the room." Now sir put on the bed nice and steady."**

**Did as I was told putting Tikal steady in bed and took a seat next to her." Shadow is the doctor almost here?"**

"**He should be here soon. Just wait a little bit longer." I replied.**

_I really didn't know what to do or say, I was really panicking just thking if there was ever going to chance that she wouldn't make it past the delivery._

**Later the nurse came by with a cart full medical tools and medication. "The doctor will be here shortly So I should start preparing." The nurse seized Tikal's ankles and adjusted them on leg rests.**

"**Dam this is a lot for me to handle." I sighed.**

**Soon Tikal reached out her hand to grab mine. "This is a lot for me too, but I really need you right now."**

"**Don't worry I'll be here with you."**

**Moments later a blue light owl only a few inches shorter than me stepped into the room. "Hellooooo I'm Dr. Rave and I'll be the one to deliver your child with nice and care."**

"**Wait so now?" I started panicking.**

"**Yes now. I know you must freaking out its normal for us males to do at this situation but its time now." As the doctor poisoned himself for the big event. "Alright Tikal its time, start pushing. Ready?"**

**She did as she was told and I could really hear the pain was going through her body. Tikal started gripping my hand. "Ahhhhh." Screaming in pain with sweat constantly flowing down her face.**

"**Come on Tikal I know you can do this." I said supporting.**

"**Ahhh." She panted heavily and continued to push with al her strength.**

_She was going through a lot of pain. A lot more than I probably ever gone through. I could feel the baby coming but with Tikal's life slowly sinking away._

"**We're almost there Tikal. Said Dr. Rave. "Give it your all in this last push. Now push." Tikal used hall her strength for this last push which was enough to release the baby. As I knew it a babies cry was heard. Dr Rave picked up the baby and gave it to the nurse to clean all the blood from its body.**

"**Where's my baby? I want to see it." Tikal rose up a bit looking at it being cleaned by the nurse but she wasted her strength and lost conscious.**

"**Tikal! Is she alright?" I asked worriedly.**

"**Don't worry she just needs a little rest. Child birth really can exhaust a women's energy." The nurse answered. "Bu I think you need to look at your newborn son."**

"**What…so I have a son?"**

"**Yes and its an echidna. From the looks of it its in great health." Said Dr Rave**

"**Here take a look for yourself." As the nurse handed my son to me.**

**I couldn't believe the baby was mine, even if it was an echidna I still knew it was mine, his fur was black as mine, with red highlights on his dreadlocks, and a bit of white fur on his chest. I just smiled and just treasured this moment. "I promise I'll be a good father to you little guy. A small tear fell from my eye to my sons chest.**

"**We'll leave you in private." The doctor said.**

"**By the way do you want your friends to come in?" The nurse asked.**

"**Yes let them in."**

**They eventually left but later Soni and the others came through the door. "So Shadow lets see the little guy." Said Sonic.**

"**Quiet he's sleeping**

"**Oh Shadow can I hold him?" Amy asked desperately.**

"**Yeah sure." As I handed him over too Amy.**

**She happily started caring. Him. "He's so cut Shadow. Have you thought of a name for him?"**

"**Not yet. I'm waiting for Tikal to wake up so we can decide on that."**

**Everybody was a bit shocked seeing Tikal unconscious. "I huest the birth really took a lot out of her. Sonic predicted looking worried. "Don't worry she will wake up soon. The same happened to Rouge when she gave birth to Cloud." Said Knuckles.**

**Only a few minutes passed by and we heard a loud yawn and saw it was coming from Tikal's bed. "What happened." **

"**You just fainted from using all your strength ." I answered.**

"**So where's the baby?"**

**Amy came up to Tikal with the baby still in her arms. "here he is Tikal he certainly a cutie. As she handed him over Tikal.**

**Just as soon as she got the baby on her arms she broke into tears seeing how she was able to bring a new life onto the world. "Shadow just look at him he's adorable." The baby let out a long yawn and opened its eyes a bit." He may have your fur color Shadow but I guest he has my eyes." Seeing his cobalt eyes like his mother. "I know someday he's going to grow up and as wonderful as his father." Tikal predicted as she gave him a little kiss on his little forehead.**

"**So do you two have a name in mind?" Knuckles couldn't help but wonder.**

"**I'm still completely clueless." I replied.**

"**I know what to name him." Tikal spoke up. "I want to name him after his father, Shadow, Shadow the Echidna.**

**Me and everyone else were surprise what come out of her mouth. "Tikal are sure I mean can you pick something that's original?' Sonic trying to convince her to change her mind.**

"**Its her baby Sonic besides I think it suits him perfectly." Amy agreeing with the name.**

"**Well what do you think shadow?" Tikal asked.**

**I smiled and reached down to pick Shadow Jr. from Tikal's arms. "Yeah why not. Its probably better than anything I can come up with."**

"**We'll leave you three alone Shadow. Its time to get better acquainted to your new family." Said Knuckles. "So we'll just leave now. Come on Amy lets let them be." As Sonic started dragging Amy out of the room. "But I want to see little Shadow a bit more, Pleeeaasse?" She started whining as she was dragged out of the room.**

"**Wonder how Rouge is doing with Cloud? Anyways I'll see you three back in the island. Take care." As Knuckles left out of the room.**

_With everyone gone I was now finally alone with my wife and my newborn son._

"**I cant wait to take him back home with us. Tikal spoke. "Shadow let me be with Shadow a bit mare."**

"**Alr….wait what me or the baby?" **

**Tikal started giggling. "The baby sill. I cooperated and handed him over. "Maybe we should give a nickname just to tell the difference between you two. She started sounding weak.**

"**That would help me out a lot." As I started petting my son gently on the forehead. "I guest you two need your sleep . So rest up so we can get home soon as possible."**

"**Ok then. The birth still took a lot out me, I guest could use a little rest. Well little Shadow rest up so we can take you to your new home. As she layd him down on the bed gently next to her and pulled him closer so we wont fall. **

**I leaned down towards her and kissed quickly on the lips. "I'll be here when you wake up." As I sat on the chair next to them**

"**I love you Shadow and I love you little Shadow." She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and slowly dozed off quietly asleep.**

"**Some day your going to enjoy what this can offer you." I told proudly to Shadow as I sat with arms cross thinking what other surprises might be in store.**

* * *

Finally i get to use some of my OC but to bad heir only babies. Now this story is almost at its end thank god so now I can focus on my new fanfic that i'm working on where all my OC will make their true debut not as babies so keep a look out but also for this new Sonic fanfic you have to go to my profile and read my Oc bio cuz its necessary and will be uploaded sooner than you think.

So until next time I wish you all well...


	10. Father and Son Time

**Chapter 10**

**Shadows(POV)  
**

_Things been tough when we brought Shad home with all the feeding, cleaning him, and taking keeping an eye on him. Me and Tikal really had a tough schedule with him. Tikal really seemed exhausted the first couple of days so I offered to do her share for a bit. But we couldn't of been more happier having him in our lives. _

_**4 Months Later**_

"**Come here Shad try to come to mommy." Tikal calling him to try to crawl to her.**

Shad quickly started crawling to his him with a few giggles.

"**Your so cute you know that." She happily picked him up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Let me put you down I bet you want to play with your toys.**

_Shad just giggled and clapped as a response._

"**My guest that's a yes. Shadow why don't play with him for a bit while I get his lunch ready."**

"**Yeah hand him over." As she handed him over to me. "Come on lets go to your room."**

_I started making my way upstairs to where his room was located._

**There were practically loads of toys on the ground that you might step on some if your not careful, a perfectly build baby crib and a bunch of decorations filled with Winnie the Pooh posters, and other Disney decoration. "I cant help but feel embarrass being here."**

_The only thing came from Shad was him laughing._

"**Yeah keep laughing when you get older you'll feel ashamed that this was ever your room." I said jokingly as I set him down nicely to the floor and saw playing with his toys.**

**I went to the closet to see if there was anything else for him to play until I saw something that looked really familiar. "Cant believe your mother actually saved this after all these years." Amazed to see the Spyro doll I won for her when I first met her. "Hard to believe its still in good condition. I guest Shad would like it." As I placed it in front of him.**

Shad crawled to the giant Spyro doll and started examining it carefully, He seemed to like it as he got on its tail and started climbing his way up behind its back almost halfway to its head until I got a hold of him.

"**Ok this is where I have to stop you. If you fall who knows what your mom might do to me if I just let you fall."**

_Shad just started sucking his thumb as a response._

"**Why do I even bother you cant understand a word I'm saying."**

_I smelled something that was something so familiar that was coming from Shad along with him giggling._

"**Dam how can a little guy like you bring up such a strong smell like this."**

_*Giggles*_

"**Keep laughing if me and your mother ever decide to have another kid I'm going to make sure that your going to clean its diaper up from time to time. I said being half serious and half jokingly.**

_He stook his tongue out and started spewing hid saliva all over my face._

"**Your so going to get when you're a little bit older." As I placed him on his back on the sofa along with a pair of diapers, baby wipes, and baby powder**_. _**"This is going to be messy and brutal."**

_After that horrible experience it was finally over…..for now._

"**Shadow lunch is ready bring Shad down so I can feed him." I head Tikal yelling from downstairs.**

"**Good timing I don't need to know what else you might do that might leave traumatize. Any way lets go down to your mother." As I picked Shad up and headed out of his room and made our way to the kitchen.**

"**Great you're here place him here so he can be next to me." She told me pointing towards the baby chair.**

**Did what I was told and took a seat next to him and Tikal on the other side. "You know while I was in Shad's room I checked out the closet and I noticed a certain doll that I remember I got for you a long time ago."**

"**Oh yeah that purple dragon you won for me at when we went to Twinkle Park. What about it?" As she started feeding Shad some baby food.**

"**Its just that I cant believe that you saved it after all this time. I thought it fell apart or something because well it was getting old."**

"**It was falling apart but I was able to knit it back in place and wash it so it can seem as good as like when you first gave it to me. Besides why wouldn't I have still kept it, its something I cherish it was when we first met."**

"**Guest it was good thing you kept it, Shad really seemed to like playing with it."**

"**Well if he really likes it then he can have it. Wouldn't you like that Shad sweety?"**

_He simply replied with a nod and a little giggle._

"**Oh by the way Shadow I need you to look after Shad for a bit." She asked a bit sweetly.**

**Didn't like how this was turning out. " Can I ask why?"**

"**Me and Rouge are going to pick up a few things for Cloud and Shad."**

"**What exactly are you going to buy?" I asked a suspiciously. "Just baby stuff like formula, diapers, cloths and toys. So you don't mind right?" Ass she started giving me that innocent look. "Fine I'll look after him but you owe me." I sigh in defeat. "Thank you Shadow. She quickly came over and hugged me. "I'm about to leave soon so I should get ready."**

_She started rushing upstairs_

"**What is it about her that always gets to me." I wondered and at the same time I heard Shad whining about wanting to get off his chair. "Ok I hear you." I picked him up and handled him with care. "You have certainly been a handful today."**

_All he did was suck his thumb and stare at the ceiling amously._

"**Okay Shadow I'm leaving make sure that Shad takes a nap." Tikal came down and started to approach us. "Bye sweety don't give daddy a hard time and I'll make sure to buy you something nice" She gave him a peck on his forehead.**

"**Be sure to make it back safely."**

"**Don't worry I will so I'll see you two later." As she made her lips touch mines that only lasted a few seconds.**

_Before I knew she walked out the front door and I was alone with the baby._

"**If I know your mother and Rouge correctly they're going to take their time." I predicted. "What do you suppose we do now."**

_*Yawns* and started rubbing his eyes._

"**Yeah I guest a nap is good right about now." I agreed and started heading up stairs to Shads**

"**You've had tons of energy but now I guest you just ran out." As I tucked him in bed nicely.**

_Shad let out a big yawn and started moving side to side until he was completely asleep._

"**Maybe now I can some rest for myself." Left out the room and went to the next door on the left with was mines and Tikal's room. "Peace and quiet just the way I like it. I should take this opportunity before Shad wakes up.**

_I laid down on my bed nice and slowly and closed my eyes that drifted me into sleep._

**Moments later I heard a knock coming from the front door. "*Yawn* Who the hell can that be?" Made myself get up and started walking downstairs to the door. "I didn't expect for you to come." I answered the door only to realize it was Knuckles with his son Cloud in his arms.**

"**Just thought of visiting. So your not doing anything important at this moment right?" Knuckles asked**

"**Not at all but be quiet I think Shad is still asleep."**

_He stepped inside and we took a seat at the living room while Knuckles laid Cloud on the floor carefully seeing him chew on his rubber toy._

"**So is his teeth like finally coming out?" I asked seeing him chew all rough.**_._

"**Just the his two front rows but with just those he was able to completely tear off a lot of his rubber toys. that's why Rouge decided to go to the store because of Cloud ripping up his toys."**

"**Wow the only thing that Shad been giving trouble is when I have to clean his diaper. I said disgustingly. "I cant believe how hard my life is now doing missions for G.U.N, being there for Tikal and trying to be a good father. I don't know what's harder all that or back when I was being hunted down."**

"**Its hard for me too Shadow. Being a husband, father and guardian of a powerful gem is exhausting." As he picked up Cloud and settled him on his lap. "But I don't regret anything its nice having a family being there for you it's a lot better that being alone for the rest of your life."**

"**Your right if it wasn't for Shad and Tikal, I probably would still be sulking over my past. Which remind I wonder if he's awake already."**

_I rose up and headed upstairs to his room._

"**I guest your finally awake then." I entered and saw Shad in his crib playing with his rattle. "Come on let me get you of there. Knuckles and Cloud are here visiting."**

_He happily started bouncing meaning he wanted to and see them._

"**Ok I get it." I reached down and scooped him up. "Don't start bouncing now or else I'm going to lose my grip and drop you then I'll really get it from your mom.**

_We headed back downstairs to meet up with the two echidnas._

"**Well how are you doing today Shad." Knuckles greeted him upon seeing us approach them.**

_I laid him down on the floor and he started crawling towards where Cloud was._

**Hard to believe its only been four months since he was born. I said reminiscing that day. "He cried so much when we brought him home me and Tikal barely have gotten and good sleep."**

"**Lets not forget me, Rouge and Cloud also, we don't live that far from you guys. We also woke up from his crying." Knuckles said complainingly. "Its not like your kid was any better we heard him cry numerous times and lets not forget you and Rouge's arguments. Hard to believe that hasn't change at all." I brought up. "That's what happens in a marriage sometimes and also it helps out get a little action when…"**

**I knew completely what he was going to say and I wasn't going to let him finish it. "Alright I get no need to explain that since we got two babies here."**

"**Its not like they can understand us."**

_I looked down only seeing both Cloud and Shad fighting over a rattle._

"**Alright you two break it up." As I separated them. "When are Tikal and Rouge getting back its already been a few hours."**

**With perfect time I heard the front door open. "Wow I didn't see that coming." Knuckles felt surprise. "Well you two took a long time."**

"**We had to buy stuff for the babies so don't start getting mad." Said Tikal as she and Rouge came to the living room with huge plastic bags in each hand.**

_Shad and Cloud happily started crawling towards their mothers._

"**Hi hon I hope you behave well for daddy while I was away." Rouge said as she picked up cloud and giving him a hug.**

"**Come here shad I really missed you." As Tikal picked picked him up and gave him a peck on the forehead. "I got you a lot of nice stuff that you might like." "To bad its coming out of my pocket." I muttered quietly. "Did you say something Shadow?"**

"**It was nothing important so how was your day?"**

"**It was great maybe you boys should come with us next time." Rouge replied**

"**With the way you two take your time deciding on what to buy no thanks I'll just stay at home and take care of Cloud like always." Knuckles objected to the whole idea.**

_We later heard yawns which was coming from both babies._

"**We should get going Knuckie it seems its time for Cloud to go to bed." Rouge announced**

"**Yeah I guest your right." knuckles agreed as he and his family went to the door. "We'll see guys later take care."**

_With that I was finally alone with my family._

"**I'll take him to his room." I got Shad from Tikal's arms. "Ok but make sure you tuck him in nicely."**

"**It sounds like you don't think I can do it." I said jokingly **

"**I'm just saying."**

"**Whatever" As I started heading upstairs to Shad's room.**

"**Finally this day is over. Maybe this time I can get some rest with no disturbance." I walked into the room and started heading to the crib. "Now don't start crying tonight I need my rest." As I laid him down gently on a pillow and put a nice blanket over his body.**

_He led out a big yawn and automatically went to sleep._

"**Who would of thought that the only thing that would even come close to getting me exhausted was a baby. Oh well your lucky that you got a dad that loves you no matter how much hard work you be giving him sometimes."**

"**Sleep tight now." I said smiling as I made my exit and led him rest so the next day he can wake up and experience another day in this world.**

* * *

All I gotta say is my heart wasnt really put into this chapter so I'm sorry if it wasn't good, I've been slacking off a bit but I do promise the next chapter will be better its already being written and gotta say there will be a some unexpected things and there will be heart put into it.

So until next time PEACE OUT!


	11. A Special Birthday Present

Good got this chapter going up already the holidays really kept me busy but now its time to start working...what a pain in the a.. that is huh. Well I gotta say this currently the longest chapter I ever had written and it took me a while to type I am such a slow typer so dont try to give me any crap if its not good I tried and exhausted.

So Read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Shadows(POV)**

_Never had any idea that a baby could ever take a lot out of me and I thought fighting the Biolizard or the Black Arms was a pain. Now what else was tiring was planning Shad's first birthday , Tikal really was trying hard to make it perfect. Hard to believe I was about to miss everything but things have a way of turning out alright along with a few surprises. _

"**Shadow can you come up and help me hang this up." Tikal asked desperately trying to hang up a **_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY **_**sign on the wall over the dining room.**

"**Yeah just hang on for a second." As I went to grab a chair to give me a little boost. "Alright give me the other end." **

_She did what she was told and handed me the other end. With a couple of inches away from each other and a few feet over us it was properly hanged up perfectly so all the guest can see it._

"**That looks well put. Thank you Shadow I really needed help with that."**

"**Is there anything else that you need my help with?"**

"**No that's about it all I need to do is put frosting on the cake and everything should all be done. But why don't you chaeck up on Shad for a bit."**

"**Yeah I guest that sounds easy." I replied as I walked across the house to make my way to the living room.**

**When I got to the living room I saw Shad sitting on the couch watching TV. "What is it that your watching son?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.**

"**Bunny." Shad pointed to the TV showing Bugs Bunny outsmarting the Tasmanian devil like usual.**

"**I wonder who's more of a moron that creature or Dr. Eggman." I asked jokingly.**

"**Eggman." Shad yelled out.**

**I was surprised that he answered that all but I decided to play around with him for a bit. "Ok who is the most annoying and obnoxious thing on this planet ?"**

**He took a moment to think until he happily answered. "Faker"**

"**Good and who is the Ultimate Life Form?"**

"**Me!"**

**I couldn't help but laugh slightly by his child like nature. "No its daddy maybe when your older and beat me in a fight then probably that might be you."**

_Later my phone started ringing see the screen only to be from G.U.N Commander which meant I wasn't going to like where this was going._

"**Hello." I Answered. **"Shadow we have an assignment for you we need you to come to headquarters immediately." **I was not happy to hear that especially on a day like this. "Is there anybody else that can do it like I mean is it that important?" I asked hopingly. **"I'm sorry but you're the only one that's capable of this." **"Alright I'll be there soon."**

_I hung up and didn't know how I was going to explain this to Tikal._

"**Shadow is something wrong who was that on the phone?" Tikal asked as she took a seat next to me.**

"**It was the commander he wants me to do a mission today."**

"**What! But Shadow you cant its Shad's birthday today you cant miss this for a mission." **

"**I'm sorry buy I had no choice but to take it."**

"**But you wont make it back in time, I don't want you to go." She sounded desperate.**

"**Maybe if I leave now and complete the assignment quick I can make it back before he can open his presents. Besides all the missions aren't always difficult to complete." **

"**How do you know its not going to be different this time then you'll just end up missing everything." Tikal started getting an attitude. "Call them back and tell them you cant work today."**

**I started getting frustrated due to the fact she isn't understanding. "Look its not that simple alright I'm going and your going have to accept it."**

_The argument went on and on and the bad part it was happening in front of Shad but that doesn't come close to what I was going to do next.._

"**Enough Tikal! I've had it up to here with you." I yelled directly in front of her with so much anger.**

_Tikal stood there stunned and eventually started seeing tears flowing down._

**I knew I crossed the line I have never yelled at her before and even tried to apologies. "Tikal I'm sorry I didn't mean….."**

_She didn't even bother listening she just ran upstairs and heard a door slam._

"**I really screwed up big time." I said to myself and look down on Shad who looked completely clueless to what just happen. "I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen especialy not in front of you." I reached down and gave him a hug. " I gotta go now just try to have fun." I let go and headed to the front door. "I promise I'll make it back in time."**

_With those words I ran off heading to G.U.N Headquarters that was at the center of Station Square._

X G.U.N Headquarters X

"**I better go see what they need me for so I can get through with this." As I made my through the front door.**

"**Shadow good you're here fallow me and I'll take you to the commanders office for you assignment." An intern told me as I got inside.**

"**Lets go then I want to get this over with ." I demanded.**

"**Lets be on our way then."**

**Walking through the huge hallways we finally stopped at the door of the commanders office. "We're here and good luck."**

**I barged in and asked immediately what was so important that I had to come here. " I'm here and tell me right now why I was called here today missing out my son's birthday."**

"**I'm sorry I called you up on such an important day Shadow bit it couldn't of been helped. The commander replied. "Hurry and tell me." "A very dangerous terrorist escaped just recently our insiders indicate that he is hiding somewhere in the tropical rainforest of the Mystic Ruins."**

"**Why me this mission seems simple enough for the other agents to fulfill."**

"**No it isn't since the forest is big we might not catch in time and with a higher risk of losing him. With you speed you can find him quick and put him behind bars before he can cause any trouble."**

"**If that's all then this will be a piece of cake but since I live close to there your going to call up your men to pick him up so I wont waste any time getting home." I said persistently.**

"**Deal it's the least I can do. Here is at least an image of him so you know how he looks like." He agreed and handed me a picture.**

_I took and examined the picture just seeing a light skin toned man with a mean look and a very fluffy beard and a face that seemed to have many scars._

"**I'm off then I'll report once I catch him. I wasted no time in leaving. Ran through the halls and quickly got outside and I still kept accelerating trying to end this quick as possible.**

X Mystic Ruins X

_I immediately started running through out the forest trying to find the escape terrorist but so far there was no luck in finding him._

"**Dam searching through this forest is going to be harder than I thought." I said frustrated thinking this wasn't going to be easy as I thought but there was something else that's been in mind. "**_** I hope the party going on ok but dam what am I going to say to Tikal after I'm done with this."**_

_I still thinking about how to solve my little problem but I snapped back to reality hearing a something moving behind this small bush._

**I walked slowly towards the bush getting ready for whatever was going to pop out. As I was in front of the bush I ripped through it only to be surprise what was there. "What the….I never thought I find little guys like you around here."**

_Surprise that what hiding behind the bush were two choas that looked to be only infants that couldn't even fly yet or at the very least walk. One was a very dark shade of blue which was a male and the other was a shiny purple female choa._

"**What are two little choas like yourselves doing here? Shouldn't you be in a garden?" I tried to reached down and pick them up but the blue choa went up and bit my hand before I had the chance. "Ouch what was that for I was trying to help."**

_Out of nowhere the two choas started crying._

"**What's wrong now are two hungry or something?" They still were crying and decided that was my answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Now I think I remember Tikal telling me that newborn choas like fruit and nuts let me see if I can find some here."**

_It was easy to find fruit here especialy since this was a tropical forest. Hoping that two mangos would satisfy these choas._

"**Ok here you go lets this'll do." I placed the mangos directly in front of them.**

_The choas examined them carefully and sniffed them but eventually they happily started eating them. _

"**I guest that was it then you guys were just hungry. Well hope you two get home safely I must get going now see ya." I resumed my search but I notice that the choas from before were fallowing me. **

"**What do you two want now?"**

"**Choa Choa Choa." Both choas said in unison sounding like they were in need of something.**

"**Look I don't have time to play or whatever your saying and you cant tag along this mission might put you two in danger." **

_They didn't listen to a word I just said and started continuing crawling towards me._

"**Choa choa." The shiny purple said bringing her arms up seeming like she wanted to be carried.**

"**What! You cant be serious I don't have time for this. I'm sorry but there is no way I'm caring you."**

_The pour little choa didn't like hearing that it started whimpering until she led out a loud cry._

"**Choa choa." The blue choa sounded angry as he was comforting his friend.**

"**Fine I'll do it." I gave in to its cries and picked her up like she wanted. "Hope your happy now."**

_The choa sounded happy as she started snuggling to my fur._

"**Choa choa." Hearing the blue choa also wanting to be carried.**

"**Are all choas like you this whiny." I said in a very annoyed tone while I picked him with my free arm now having both choas in my arms. "Now without further a do I like to resume my search so I can go back to my wife and son."**

_I resumed looking around for the escapee but it wasn't going all to well everything was quiet. With two choas in my arms I couldn't go ahead and run to make the search go a lot more quicker since with risk of dropping them and getting hurt. It bothered me that babysitting two choas I just met but they certainly were enjoying being wrapped in my arms but sadly I had to end it._

"**I'm in a big rush so where are your homes so I can just drop you two off." I said braking the silence.**

_There was no answer it went silent again._

**I laid them on the ground and repeated the same question with a strict voice. "I'll ask again where are your homes?"**

_Again they said nothing but instead they started crawling towards a very large tree that grew bananas with monkeys hanging and swinging around._

"**Where are you two going." I asked curiously but I decided to fallow the towards they were going.**

"**What is it that you two are doing?"**

"**Choa choa." The choa pointed towards some broken eggshells that were oddly enough were the same color as both of them that were located on the far right side of the tree I was standing from."**

"**So this means that you two hatched right here and don't have a real home to go to." I showed a bit sorrow for them and I knew I couldn't just leave them here. "I don't know how your eggs got here but after I'm done with the mission I'll make sure that G.U.N will take you two to the Choa Center.**

_The little choas didn't sound so happy they just frowned upon the idea._

"**I have no idea why you choas look sad you should be happy that your going to be well taken care off and able to be with your own kind. So lets start-"**

_There were footsteps being heard from somewhere deep in the dark part of the forest but I decided to ignore it =thinking that it was probably just a wild animal._

_But that didn't stop the blue choas curiosity it started crawling tpwards the noise was coming from wanting to find out what was hiding._

"**Hey blue get back here." I called to it but he didn't listen he just continued crawling until I could no see him. "Dam what is wrong with that choa."**

**Later on there was a loud choa cry where the blue one crawled to. "Chooooaaaa."**

"**What now." I quickly picked up the shiny purple choa and stared running towards where the cry was heard. **

**As I made it I saw the choa being held roughly by the arm by someone that looked familiar. "Well it was about time that I find you whu don't you hand over that choa nicely and turn yourself in so we can just get through with our lives and avoid a fight."**

**It was the escape terrorist that I was send to find that was holding the choa hostage. "That's not going to happen I'm not going back into that cell and if you want this choa in one peace I'd suggest you give up now." He demanded with his almost English like accent. "well what is it going to be?"**

**It looked like I didn't have a choice but to fallow his demands. "Alright you win." Giving in I laid the shiny choa down. "Go hide somewhere safe until all this is over." She nodded in agreement and got behind towards a big enough boulder to hide. "Okay so let the choa go he dousnt have anything to do with this."**

"**Your right but this little guy is preventing me from getting grabed by you. Now if you don't mind I'll just be on way but don't worry I'll let this go when I'm sure I'm far away from you."**

"**Choa choa." The captured choa said angrily as he took a bite out of his hand thus releasing him and landing on to the ground.**

"**Why you little." The terrorist grunted in pain and was about to stomp at the choa.**

"**Oh no your not." As I rushed towards and gave him a hard blow on the ribs that caused him to land on his knees. "I guest that takes care of that now I can go home."**

"**No there is no way I'm going back you cant make me I'll just…"**

**Sadly he didn't get to finish his sentence thanks to the blue choa that grabbed a stick and whacked the terrorist hard on the head making him go out cold.**

"**Choa choa." The blue choa chanted in victory. "Choooaaa." They shiny choa yelled from a distance happily started approaching to us.**

"**Choa choa." They both said in unison happily giving one another a hug.**

"**Glad you two are happy but I wont until I get my son's birthday party. I pulled out phone and called the commander. "Sir I got your guy now send someone to pick him up. **"Good job Shadow I'll send someone with a chopper to pick him up." **The commander replied. "Great I'm out."**

**I hung up and put my attention towards the choas. "Lets get going we need to get somewhere that's really open. The soldiers should be here soon to pick him up."**

_I started walking with both choas each hanging on my shoulders while I dragged the terrorist by the foot still knocked out and perfectly tied up with some vines I found laying around. Now making my way towards Tails workshop where there is plenty of open space to get spotted and for the chopper to land perfectly._

_The minute we got there the chopper already arrived and spotted us as it was now starting to land on the ground. _

"**That didn't take long things are really starting to turn around." I said happily knowing that I don't have to wait at all and soon I will be celebrating Shad's birthday and try to get Tikal's forgiveness.**

"**Good you catched the culprit sir I'll be happy to take him off your hands. A G.U.N soldier from the chopper offered. **

"**Glad you're here already." I said as I just threw the terrorist onto the the chopper seeing him land hard on his head. "Ouch….I don't think you should have been that rough sir." "**

"**Hey thanks to him my wife is very upset with me so as far as I'm concern he deserves it." I said very coldly.**

"**Sorry to hear that so I'll just be o way so you can quickly work things out with her." He wasted no time as got into the chopper and started preparing to set off.**

"**Wait can you do me a favor?" I asked before he could of taken off.**

"**Depends what you need I'm also in a hurry."**

"**These choas are homeless so I wandering if you can drop them of at the Choa Center." I pointed towards the two choas that were still hanging onto my shoulders. "No problem I love choas you can count on me." He happily accepted.**

_I handed them over to the soldier but they immediately started crying_**.**

"**What now are they hungry or something?" I asked covering my ears. "I don't think so sir maybe these choas have just grown a custom to you and they don't want to be away from you. He explained. "I think its best that they stay with you. **

**I was shocked by the idea of me taking care of choas was ridiculous. "You cant be serious I don't how to take care of choas. I objected to the idea. **

"**Sir you have a kid and raising a choa is pretty much no different and besides didn't you ever say your wife has experience with these little fellas."**

_That got me thinking I have Shad to take care of already but maybe adding two choas wont be so hard and I remembered bow much Tikal adores these things and how much she wanted one during the tour when we first were alone with one another. Also with an addition __that it might make her forget about our argument earlier._

"**Fine hand the over." Making my final decision to take them in.**

"**Good choice I don't think I can manage all the crying." He felt relieved as he handed them over to me thus the crying stopped and replace with happy cheers. "Choa choa."**

"**I guest I'll be off then see ya later."**

"**Yeah see ya."**

**Seeing him fly off on the chopper with the culprit all tied just meant that that its all over and now and can show these choas to their new homes. "Lets get going now I'm sure you two want see your new home."**

_It was about time that I was heading back home dieing to see how things were going but also worried things with Tikal._

X My House X

***Sigh* I hope Tikal isn't to upset with me." I said worriedly thinking what's going to happen if things will be alright again.**

"**Choa choa." Coming from both choas sounding so impatient to get in. **

"**I guest I mine as well try to make things right again."**

_I opened the door and I was glad to see everyone was here celebrating my sons birthday. Pratically everyone cheered when saw me walk in and also surprise probably due to the fact I was carring two choas in my arms._

"**About time you got here Shadow ol buddy." Coming from Sonic who started approaching. "Hope you don't mind me asking where did you ever get these little guys from."**

"**I just found them in the forest and they pretty much didn't have a home to go so I decided to try to take them in."**

"**Wow Shadow I guest the whole family thing has really turned you soft." Sonic commentated. **

"**Yeah I guest you can say that. So do you know where Tikal is at?"**

"**Oh I guest she's in….."**

"**Look Cheese you got some new choa friends to play with." Cream disturbed his sentence only because she was excited to see some new choa faces. "Mr. Shadow this is really a neat present to give to Shad, I'm sure he is going to love them."**

"**Where is he by the way? I asked**

"**Daddy." Shad called out happily as he tried to walk towards me but was wobbling since he barely started learning but that wasn't stopping him as he still tried to walk towards me.**

**As soon as he made it he leaned down to his and gave him a big hug. "happy Birthday son so are you enjoying you Birthday Party?" He simply nodded a yes but then he started staring at the choas confusingly. "They're called choas they are friendly."**

_Things weren't going so well Shad and the choas were kind of afraid of each other._

"**Here why don't you pet them." I forward them to him hoping to see a connection. "They're nice go ahead its not like they bite." **_**"Maybe the blue one might."**_

_Shad was hesitant at first but was able to over come it reached out his hand and started petting their heads with a smile appearing on his face._

"**Choa choa." Both choas said happily as they jumped out of my arms towards Shad.**

_Shad fell on to the floor hard but it really didn't matter to him he was laughing happily along with both of them who hugging and cuddling on his fur._

"**You really out did yourself Shadow who knew out of anything in the world to get your son you get him a choa and two to be exact." Sonic said happily. "Now what are you going to name them?"**

**With everything that has been going on today it pretty much hasn't crossed my mind until now. Havent thought about it Tikal is usually the one who is good at these kinds of thing. By the way do know where she is?"**

"**She might be in kitchen with Amy."**

"**Thank I gotta talk to her." As I left and got through everyone to make my way to the kitchen.**

"**Hi Shadow its finally nice to see you at your own son's birthday." Amy greeted me as I arrived seeing her sitting at the kitchen table with a baby cart next to her caring hers and Sonic's twins Rosa and Eido.**

"**Yeah sure." Paid no mind to her and just shifted my eyes to tikal who was sitting right across from her but she was looking quite upset. "Amy can you let me and Tikal be alone for a minute?"**

"**I suppose I really want to see what is all the commotion about anyway." She replied as she got off her seat taking her babies along with her thus giving us some privacy.**

"**ummm…look tikal about earlier I just want to say….."**

"**Shadow don't worry about it I'm completely over it I was just worried that you weren't probably going to make it back in time. But now I'm just glad that you're here." She said happily bringing up a smile on her face.**

"**You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." As went up to her and wraped my arms around her. "I'm still sorry for yelling at you though. Just know that you and Shad are very important to me."**

"**I know that you don't have to tell me. She wrapped herself around my neck and pulled me towards her lips. It only lasted for a couple a couple of minutes but fealt like hours to us until we ended up separating. "Lets get back with the others and enjoy the party."**

"**Yean and I kind of got little surprise for you."**

"**What did you get me?" She asked curiously.**

"**Well its what I got Shad but you are going to love it too when you see it."**

"**Then what are we waiting for lets go."**

_Tikal impatiently grabed my hand and quickly started us to where everybody else in the living room._

"**Oh my god Shadow I cant believe it." Tikal gasped covering her mouth with her hands trying to hold her joy.**

_Seeing Shad along with Blair, Cloud and Cheese playing in the center of the room with the two choas I took in._

"**Well what do you think?"**

"**What do I think….I think this is the most wonderful thing you have ever done." She let out such happiness also with tears of joy in her eyes.**

"**I knew you would love them that's why brought them here."**

**Tikal wiped the tears off her eyes and pulled me in for a hug. "Well you certainly know what I like and I'm glad you got them for our little boy he looks so happy playing with them."**

"**Yeah its great isn't it now all they need are names of their own so I'm just going to let you decide on that."**

"**I'll do that later but for right now lets just be with our baby boy."**

_Things really went so well Tikal wasn't to upset with me, being with everyone in the gang having a great time with one another. Most importantly seeing Shad blow away his first set of candles….well I had to help him out a bit with that. What more can I ask for._

_With the party finally coming to a close everybody slowly started leaving heading off home._

"**Great party….you two sure know how to throw off a good party for your son." Rouge complemented. **

"**Thanks but Tikal mostly did all the work."**

"**Ok well I thinks its time for us to head off as well." Knuckles announced "Come on Rouge lets get Cloud and go already."**

"**Cloud sweety its time to go." Rouge called out.**

_Cloud was playing with shad along with the choas on the floor playing with Shad's new toys he just got from opening his presents but as soon as he heard his mother call for him he steadily started got up and started to try walking towards her._

"**Come on hon your almost there." Rouge rooted for her boy.**

_Cloud was about to make it but with only a few inches a eventually slipped landing on his bottom. _

_He started sniffling and was developing tears on his eyes which meant that he wanted to cry._

"**Cloud don't cry you tried your best I'm sure you'll do perfectly next time." As Rouge picked him up and wiped off the tears in his eyes with her thumb. **

"**I know he'll get the hang of it." Knuckles agreed. "So lets get going already I'm sure these guys want to decide on names by themselves."**

"**Ok see you all later then and tell me what you decided on naming those little cuties." As she and her family walked to the door.**

"**I will and I'll make sure they are great names." Replied Tikal.**

_Hearing the front door open and close finally meant that there was no one else around but me, Tikal, our son, and the choas._

"**Now what to name you two?" As Tikal faced towards the choas and picked them up taking a seat on the sofa.**

"**As long as you don't name one of them Shadow any name will be perfect besides I think two Shadows is enough already." I explained as I picked up Shad from the floor and took a seat next to them.**

"**So who to name first?"**

"**Choa choa choa." The purple shiny choa spoke out wanting to be the first one to be named. "Ok ok I hear you, let me think what could be a good name for you." Tikal took a moment to think until she brought a suggestions. " Mary, Candy, Lulu?" the simply nodded a no seeming like she didn't like either of them. "Well you shine because of your shine skin and I think it should be something that revolves around that." **

**Tikal took a moment to think until she made a face meaning that she already thought of one. "I know how about Dawn since you remind me when its dawn the sun barely rises it brings up a slight shine in the sky."**

**The purple choa well now Dawn cheered guessing that it likes its new name. "Choa choa."**

**So what do you think Shadow?" Tikal asked me. **

"**Better than anything I can up with I guest." I simply replied. "Now what about the blue one?"**

"**Yes now what about you?" She started taking a moment to think again .**

"**Choa choa." It said all excited wanting to have a name as cool as his choa friend Dawn, has just barely received.**

"**Well your cute and I think Lucas can be a god name for you since its cute like you"**

_The choa simply just froze as if something just pierced through his heart and all the excitement was for nothing like a broken dream and started crying a waterfall full of tears . __**(A/N I think its called animation cry or something, idk he's not like crying seriously.) **_

"**He must love it look he is crying out of joy." Tikal said thinking the complete opposite. **

**I simply chuckled and knew what the choa was really feeling but I decided just to go along with her. "Yep he must love it alright."**

"**D D Dawn, L L Lucas." Shad manage to let out simply liking their names.**

"**Guest he likes them too now I can quit saying choa all the time."**

"**Isn't this great now we got two new members in the family." Tikal said happy due to the fact she finally got choas like she wanted in the past.**

"**Choa choa." Dawn cheered as she was bouncing with full of joy being able to have a nice home with nice people. While Lucas was sitting still in Tikal's lap crying. "*Cries* choa choa."**

_I swear the excitement never tends to stop in my life first a wife the a kid and now choas in my life. It never tends to stop but I'm not hating it seems that I've really have soften up over the years wonder how soft I'm going to become later on. I'm not worried as long as I see my wife and son happy it really doesn't matter other wise. And for Lucas and Dawn they were a pain at first but they just grew on me like everything else has been lately. Now I wait and see what else tends to come up that will change me even further._

* * *

Wow didn't see that coming huh Shadow adopting choas what would the odds of him ever doing that...it must be Tikal or _me_ hahahaha. Now this is almost about done and I'm happy its almost about time to put this story to a close and move on.

I guest I should tell you all where I got the names for the choas. I mostly got them from the Pokemon character and one of my favorite shippings Dawn x Lucas (Sinohshipping) they just looked like good names for choas well maybe in my mind but still I like those names so sue me.

So until next time live well and until then...PEACE!


	12. Life Passing By

**Chapter 12**

**Shadows (POV)  
**

_9 Years Later….it went by so fast with a blink of an eye. Me and Tikal still love each other a lot more than since we first met all those years ago. We witness so many things changing in our lives together. Our son Shadow the Echidna is starting to grow up to be such a strong and healthy young boy who really is turning out almost a bit as me with his personality and with his powers slowly growing from mines and Tikal. I guest I should also mention the two choas Lucas and Dawn, who I brought and took them inside my home making them be apart of our lives have also changed. Lucas the blue choa evolved into a Dark Choa which probably east to much of a surprise since he always seems to act out and has a habit of causing trouble from time to time. While the purple choa Dawn turned to the opposite, a Hero Choa, she was always the good one. Things really has been changing with Tikal soon to give birth to our second child like she did with Shad and now we wait to see what is going to going to come out of the womb._

"**Shadow…..Shadow." Tikal yelled from the kitchen.**

_Hearing her yell out to me I rushed to her. Once I made it all I saw was her in front of the stove making lunch with a big round belly sticking out holding our soon to be newborn baby._

"**Tikal what's the problem?" I asked worriedly hoping she wasn't going into labor again.**

"**There's no problem Shadow I was just going to ask you to find Shad, Dawn , and Lucas lunch is almost ready." She replied.**

"**Oh…..um ok." I felt a bit embarrassed. "So where are they?"**

"**They should be outside somewhere. Find them quick so we can start eating."**

_I left the house and started searching in the backyard first but there was no sign of either of them sand now went towards the forest close to the shrine with any luck on finding them._

"**Where on earth is that kid and those choas." I said in a frustrated tone just getting mad for not seeing any sign of them yet.**

**I continued walking the forest hoping to find those three but I eventually saw two small figures rushing towards me that looked a bit familiar. "Its about time I found you."**

_As the two figures finally caught up to me I knew it was the person I expected._

"**Hi dad I didn't expect to run into you here." Shad arrived along with the Dawn flying above his head. "Choa choa."**

**I looked at them closely and I realized they were their bodies were dripping water. "Yeah well your mother asked me to find you three to go and eat lunch. But first explain to me why is it that you two are wet."**

"**Its not like we wanted to Lucas started shooting water at us with his little water gun." He answered as he started squeezing the water off of his dreadlocks. "Choa choa." Dawn added as she flapped her angel like wings real quick to scatter off the water.**

"**Ok I can believe that so where is he now?"**

"**Choa choa." Coming from a distance behind Shad seeing another small figure approaching only revealed to be Lucas flying straight towards us with the usual Dark Choa evil smile proudly on his face. "choa choa."**

"**That's enough Lucas put that gun down now." Shad demanded coldly.**

**He shook his head side ways and pointed his clear see through water gun at him and prepared to press the trigger. "Choa choa."**

**Before he had the chance to press it I quickly went over to him and grabbed his long pointy tail and started holding upside down. "That's enough of that you better behave right now or else I might let you starve for the rest of the day."**

"**Choa choa." He said bitterly sticking his tongue at me and tried to lay a couple of punches at me but sadly he didn't get a single hit. "seriously what is wrong with you, your almost annoying as faker." I started spinning him around just to get a couple of good laughs. "Now be good or I just might do it again."**

_I laid him down on the ground and watched him to try to get his balance but he just ended up falling every time from being to dizzy._

"**Choa choa." Dawn scolded him as she helped him get a hold of himself.**

"**That's what you get Lucas for not listening now lets get back home." Shad told them as he picked both of them up nicely into his arms.**

"**Now that's settled lets get back to your mother I'm sure she waited long enough."**

_We successfully made it back with great timing and got inside to the dining room._

"**Hey mom we're back."**

"**Good now we can start eating." Tikal replied already in her seat with numerous plates one for each of us containing a simple pile of rice, green beans and a couple of biscuits.**

"**Looks great mom." He complemented as he and both choas taking a seat. "Choa choa." Both choas said happily sounding like thy completely agree with him.**

"**Well I did for everyone so lets eat so I can immediately start cleaning up now."**

"**I'll help you with the dishes tooo when we're done." I offered taking a seat next to her **

"**That really means a lot Shadow and you know I was hoping if I can ask you something."**

**That really didn't surprise me other wise she has developed this type of habit so I took a good guest on what she wants. "Do you need to go to the store to do a little bit of shopping."**

"**No Shadow its not that Amy called while you were out looking for Shad she asked if we wanted to have dinner at their place but I told her I told her I had to run it by you first."**

"**I don't know are you sure its safe for you to go out I mean you are pregnant." I replied taking a few bites.**

"**Please Shadow I haven't left the house since 5 months after the pregnancy I'm sure we're going to have a great time. She said desperately and giving me her usual sad look.**

"**Shad what about you, do you want to go visit Sonic and his family?" I asked for his opinion.**

"**I don't know they're ok I guest, its fun hanging with Eido and Rosa well she's kind of weird since whenever she tries to talk to me or I talk to her she stutters and starts turning red for no reason at all." He responded but he had a look like he wanted to go to their house.**

"**Choa choa." Both Lucas and Dawn started jumping all excitingly.**

**I sighed in defeat and made a decision. "Fine we'll go but I don't like it."**

"**Great I'll call Amy later so she'll know we're coming over."**

***Sigh* This is going to be a long day."**

_After a couple of hours wee left home and headed for Emerald Hill wher Sonic and his family reside on. Still against the whole idea on visiting them since Tikal is 9 months pregnant and I don't want any harm coming towards her but I also felt like something so familiar is going to happen today._

X Sonic and Amy's House X

"**About time you guys got here how are things going?" Sonic greeted us at the front door.**

"**We're doing ok thanks for asking." Tikal replied.**

"**Well come on in I'm sure Tikal cant bare being up for so long." He moved aside to let us in.**

_We made our way inside and made our way to the living room where Amy was already waiting for us._

"**Hi Tikal its so nice to see you how is that little baby of yours coming along?" She immediately asked giving here a big welcome hug.**

"**Its going along fine but I think I should sit down my legs feel like they're going to give in." She grunted going through a slight pane on her legs and her womb.**

"**Here's an open seat." I gently grabbed her laying her down on the couch behind us. "There I'm sure you feel a bit better."**

"**It must be hard caring a baby in there with the way it aches your legs." Sonic guessed. "So Shad how are you and these little buddies of yours doing?"**

"**We're fine I guest. He replied. "Choa choa." Dawn happily added but Lucas just glared at him hatefully.**

"**Eido and rosa should be here soon they were pretty excited when they heard that you guys were coming over." Said Amy.**

"**Where are they anyway?" I asked curiously. They're outside somewhere having a quick race, they sure do like to run a lot. Those two certainly have been getting faster lately and I'm sure some day they'll end up out running their old man. Sonic proudly predicted. "They are your blood so its only right having your speed too."**

"**Which brings up a good point. What about you shad are you fast like your dad?" Sonic asked him.**

"**Well kind of but its mostly thanks to these jet shoes that Tails made got for me at my last birthday party also my powers have slowy been growing."**

"**Oh so you must already know how to do chaos control am I right?" Amy spoke out.**

"**Yeah but I have a limit on how far I can teleport and by how much I can use it." **

"**You'll get the hang of it soon the only reason I got so good at chaos control and my other chaos abilities is because of these power rings; that's one thing you'll have an advantage over it. Your powers are still growing and you'll learn to channel and control them at will without the risk your energy exploding like mines if I take the rings off." I explained giving him some self confidence.**

"**He's right hon and besides you already know how to control and sense the Master Emeralds power perfectly." Tikal added trying to support him.**

"**I'm so impress on how much the kids are growing; they're almost like us when we were young." Amy squealed remembering the good old days.**

**Sonic shook his head in agreement. "Yep cant argue with that but I guest that makes us old then."**

"**Like that matters Sonic it was going to happen anyway."**

"**I guest your right amy, I'm just glad just that I'm with you to spent these years with."**

"**Oh Sonic you and the kids make me the happiest women in the world."**

"**Speaking of which what is taking those two so long to get back?**

_Before we knew it a blue and pink flash of light came bursting from the front door immediately stoping right in front of everybody._

"**Hi everyone we're here." The small blue hedgehog Eido said to all of us.**

"**Its so nice to see you Mr. Shadow and Ms. Tikal." The little sweet pink hedgehog Rosa said cheerfully to us.**

"**Its nice to see you too Rosa and your brother." Tikal responded back. "You two are really getting fast like your father."**

"**Thanks but someday "I'm going to get even faster enough even to beat my dad in a race around the world." Eido said so confidently. "I would like to see that son or maybe your sister might beet me instead." Sonic turned his attention to Rosa. "Well Rosa don't want to try to be faster than both of us?"**

"**No daddy I really don't have much interest in beating you or Eido." She replied in such a sweet and innocent tone. "So….ummm….where's Shad I don't see him."**

"**Right here." Coming from down the floor only to be Shad. "You and your brother knocked me down when you were running by."**

"**I'm sorry Shadow I was running so quick I didn't see you." She apologized and went to help him get back up. " Ummm…i i its nice to you visiting u us we don't see y y you m m much. She stuttered and started showing a little shade of red.**

"**Thanks its nice to see you too." As he kind of gave her a weird look.**

"**What up Shadow now don't think because we don't see you often doesn't give you an excuse to make kissy faces with my sister." Eido said teasingly as he just patted him in the back. **

"**WHAT!" Shad snapped from hearing him say that.**

"**Shut up Eido you don't know what your talking about." Rosa felt embarrassed starting turning to even darker shade of red from before.**

"**Hahahaha I'm just playing."**

"**Well anyway its great to see Dawn and Lucas I couldn't wait until we were going to see each other again I always love playing with you two." She squealed as she was giving both of them a big hug. **

"**Choa." Lucas gasped trying to get out of her death hug.**

**Dawn didn't mind it it much she always likes it when people cuddle on her. "Choa choa."**

"**Geez sis calm down or your going to suffocate them."**

"**No I wont besides they're so cute you cant blame me for being a bit to excited."**

"**How about you kids go play up in your rooms and later I'll make sure to bring some tasty snacks." Amy suggested. "Ok mom we will. Come on Shadow me and Eido got a lot of games to play."**

"**Yeah so hurry up." Eido said impatiently.**

"**Ok I hear you don't get an attitude." **

_Shad, Eido and Rosa along with Dawn and Lucas on her arms left the room and headed up to their rooms leaving only the adults in the room_

"**So always Tikal have you thought of a name for the baby?" Amy asked**

"**No I'm not going to name it this time I want Shadow to pick out the name." Tikal replied**

**Your not serious are you Tikal? Your better at naming so I think you should just decide. I immediately refused to take up on that offer. "Shadow I already named Shad, Lucas and Dawn. I know you can think of a good name for the baby."**

"**Yeah Shadow its not really that difficult. I picked out Rosa's name while Amy decided on Eido's name." Said Sonic**

"**Beside you should be glad Tikal believes you an pick out a good one. I had my doubts if Sonic was going to give Rosa a good name but he did." Amy admitted.**

"**Wow Amy thanks for believing in me." Sonic said sarcastically.**

"**Ok them I'll try."**

"**Good now if you all will excuse me I gotta go check how the pasta is doing." She got up and went towards the kitchen.**

"**Anyway the baby should e coming out soon right?"**

"**Yes its already been nine months so it shouldn't be that long until it arrives. Tikal answered.**

"**Then you should of already been sleeping over at the hospital who knows when you'll go to labor somewhere else and we might not get so lucky on getting you there on time like we did with Shad." Sonic bringing up a good point.**

"**I know I should but the hospital really makes me feel uncomfortable and I don't want to sleep over ther unless Shadow is with me but he cant since there is no one to look after Shad."**

"**That's a good point Tikal besides what are the chances of you going to labor like right now; come on who agrees?" He said jokingly.**

_Just after finishing his sentence we heard almost a little gasp only to be coming from Tikal which was something I feared the most._

"**Um Shadow I think my water just broke."**

"**Dam sonic you and your big mouth." I yelled at him angrily.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to jinx it I was just playing around you know making a joke." Sonic started freaking out an pacing around the room.**

"**What's been said is said there is no way of taking it back. Now there is now way I'm going to let this pit me into shock like it did before." I said determinedly as I picked her up bridal style and prepared to set off. "Sonic can you look after Shad a bit while we're gone."**

"**Yeah sure…we'll meet you at the hospital later but go right now your wasting time."**

"**Don't worry about that I'll make sure that doesn't happen."**

"**Shadow." Tikal gasped my name breathing very hard. "Please…now…..lets leave now."**

"**I'm on it." I pulled out my chaos emerald and did the my signature chaos control and instantly teleported at a blink of an eye.**

* * *

Alright got through with this chapter now to go and add the next chapter so keep a look out for the next upload alright.

So until then everybody be well so you can continue reading my stories.


	13. Another Beautiful Smile

Oh man sorry it took me a while to upload. I've had a seriouse case of writers block that took a while to end but it did so now you can continue reading.

I'm glad that all of you have stook around for a while now and I appreciate it and hope yall continue to stick around.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Shadows (POV)**

X Station Square Hospital X

**Final directly in front of the hospital we wasted no more time getting inside. "We're here Tikal it wont be long now. Just trying to make her feel a bit of relief. "That's good news to hear. I can already feel the baby coming. She muttered quietly. "Don't worry that baby will soon be in your hands."**

**As we made it inside I quicky went straight to the to the front counter where a nurse attendant was already present. "Excuse me, we need a doctor quick, my wife is about to give birth and I don't think she can manage much longer."**

"**I'm on it sir, I'll send someone out right away." The nurse said picking p the phone right next to her already calling someone to help out. "Okay they should be here soon ."**

"**Ok Tikal it wont be long now."**

**She was taking some deep breaths and started groaning in pain. "That's good to hear, hope they come sooner."**

"**I'm sure they will."**

_A few minutes passed and we ended up waiting a bit longer than expected, it shouldn't of taken them any longer to come here with a stretcher with them. I was starting to lose my patients but I tried not to show it since it was not a good time for that. For Tikal she wasn't having an easy time like any other women who is going through labor. _

"**Shadow what is taking them so long." She breathed heavily.**

" **I don't know, it didn't take them this long when it happened with Shad." As my frustration started coming out.**

"**Shadow this is just to much to bare."**

"**Don't worry Tikal I know they'll get here."**

"**I'm sorry mam there has been some delays but they quickly trying to make their way here.." The nurse attendant spoke. " Please hold out a bit longer, I'm pretty sure it wont be long now."**

"**Well I hope so."**

_Even though I was frustrated, I worried a lot more, seeing Tikal in pain like this while all I'm doing is standing here waiting for the doctors really isnt me. Just before anything else could happen; finally a group of doctors and nurses came rushing towards us yelling out everyone on their way to get out in order just to get here a bit sooner._

"**Sorry for keeping you two waiting, we had other patients that needed some immediate attention." It appeared as the head doctor has spoken. " Without further a due pleace lay your wife here nice and gently."**

_I did what he told me but immediately before me knowing they already went off._

_Luckily for me I was fast and I immediately caught up to them. We rushed across the hallways, yelling out people to step aside that were on out way until we suddenly stoped in front of a room by where my guest the whole thing was going to take place._

"**Okay everyone lets get ready. Take her in**_._**" The head doctor ordered making everyone attending taking Tikal inside.**

**I tried to fallow but the doctor blocked my path. "I'm sorry Mr. Shadow but since your wife has been in labor for so long without any medical clearance we are going to take some immediate reprocaustion."**

"**Ok that is fine with me as long as that baby gets delivered in one peace, so can you let me get through now?"**

"**No can do sir, if we were doing this like any other delivery I would but, like I said, we're taking some immediate repracaution and you would only get in the way of that."**

"**You cant be serious? Its you and your colleges fault for all this, and besides my wife needs me, she wont be ok if I'm not there besides her."**

"**Look I like your attentions but this isn't time to argue. Please wait at the waiting room and as soon as the baby gets here I'll get someone to bring you the news. The doctor replied in a serious tone. " Now if you'll excuse me I got a job o do."**

_I saw him step in the room and started shutting the door before I could ever get in. _

"**Hey wait up!" I quickly tried to rush through the door but he slammed it before I could even step my foot in there. "Dammit! The baby better be in peace when its out."**

_I could of probably been able to bust the door open but what good would that do, making a huge commosion that will end up getting me kicked out of the hospital and just make things harder for Tikal, no way I could of done that. So the only reasonable thing to do was wait at the waiting room until I get something back from any of the hospital employees._

"**Nothing to but wait." As I just leaned against the wall with my arms crossed let time go by.**

_It only has been 20 minutes and I've already started losing my patients. Still waiting on any upcoming news, I've started pacing around the room just trying to let time go by quicker just thinking on how Tikal was doing there without me._

" **Come on is almost done, is it going to take any longer?" I muttered. "Dam what if something has happened and they're just to afraid to tell me." I started worrying myself and sweating from just thinking about it. "They should be afraid, god knows what I'll do them if anything happens to Tikal or the baby."**

_There were people who started staring at me strangely and thinking I was going crazy but I paid no mind to them, I had a reason why I was acting like I am now._

"**Hey dad where's mom." A familiar voice came from behind me.**

**Hearing the word dad only meant one thing. "Shad, what the!" Yelling out in surprise, seeing him Lucas and Dawn here. "Please tell me why you three are here and not with Sonic."**

"**He said that you and mom went to the hospital and we wanted to see if things were alright."**

"**Choa choa." Dawn sounding like she agreed. **

"**Do they know that you left?"**

"**Well not exactly you see its like this. I tried thinking of a plan to sneak out without anyone knowing but nothing was coming into mind." Shad now started laughing a bit nervously. " Then Lucas out of no where got his hands on a frying pan and started knocking everyone out on cautions that was a perfect time to leave."**

"**Choooooa." Lucas cried out triumphantly mimicking the moment of himself swinging something.**

"**I'll give you something to chant about," I scolded him. "I better call Sonic to atleast make sure that they've all regain caution's."**

_I pulled out my phone and began dialing Sonic's number._

_It didn't take even five seconds for someone to finally pick up._

"Hello?" **Sonic's voice coming out of the phone. "Sonic this is Shadow." **"Oh ummm…hey what up Shadow there is no need to worry about Shad,he is doing just fine."** He sounded almost frightened. **"Yep, there is no need to worry ok so…." **"Sonic you don't have to keep lying, Shad and the choas are here with me." **"Hey look Shadow I don't know what happen I must of dozed off or something, I did get his big headache and not just me also Amy and the twins out of nowhere." **"Don't worry I know its not your fault. I'll explain everything later so I'm going to hang up now." **_"Alright then…..oh and Amy said to _send a picture of the baby." **"Fine whatever I'm hanging up."**

**Just after putting my phone away I faced Shad giving him a strict look. "Now give me a good reason why I should not ground you for leaving unexpectingely.**

"**Well to be fare, you and mom did do the same thing with you two leaving me without bothering to tell me first. So I guest that makes everything even." Giving me a smart tone.**

"**I had a good reason for that, your mom was going through labor and by now shes giving birth to your brother/sister as we speak." I explained to him. ""Now tell me your reason for neing here and maybe I might decide to look the other way."**

"**I wanted to be here with yo and mom." H e replied seriously. "I wanted to be able to see if she was going to be fine and I ran all the way from Emerald Hill just to get here. So ground me if you must dad."**

_I could tell how serious his words were, it kind of almost made me feel proud of him, just hearing how much he decided run just to try to see his mother._

"**You really do make a solid argument." I proudly admitted. "I'm will to drop all this as long as you don't repeat this or else I get Knuckles to make let you guard the Master Emerald for a month."**

"**Ok deal! I really have no intentions to guard that dumb ol rock."**

"**Good and if I were you I wouldn't say that to your mom, she will get mad if she hears you insulting the Master Emerald."**

"**Excuse me Mr. Shadow." A nurse calling out to me as she approaches. "The delivery was a success and your wife is waiting to see you along with your precious little newborn."**

"**So is she doing fine now."**

**She simply nodded. "Yes but maybe you should see for yourself . Fallow me and I'll lead you to where she's rsting at."**

"**Great, come on lets get going." Telling to Shad, Lucas and Dawn.**

"**Right."**

"**Chooa." Both of them said exactly.**

_Only walking around for a few minutes we eventually stopped in front a door where Tikal seems to be being held in as with the baby. _

"**I'll be off now see you soon." The nurse saying bye leaving only the four of us.**

_Seeing her leave I reached for the door knob and slightly opened the door eventually seeing Tikal smiling down in her arms which she was holding a little being covered in a blanket._

"**You certainly look happy." I surprised her.**

"**Oh Shadow, why of course this such a precious moment. She said. "Now why don't you get closer to get a better look at your daughter."**

"**I guest this mean I have a baby sister." Shad said as he and the choas got in front of me.**

"**What are you three doing her, why aren't you with Sonic?"**

**Before he had a chance to answer that I quickly stepped in trying to stop him. "I'll explain that later, now let me take a look at our baby girl."**

"**Here you go Shadow. Sha handed her over to me. "She looks so adorable don't you think?"**

_I moved the blanket that was covering her face and what I saw really lifted my heart. I saw a hedgehog who had her eyes close quietly sleeping, the same fur color as Tikal and along with a beautiful smile like her mom._

"**Wow I can already tell she's going to grow up to be beautiful just like you."**

**Tikal started blushing slightly. "Shadow please don't try to make me blush in front of our family."**

_Lucas and Dawn flew a little closer to the baby to get a better look at her. I gotta say there really amazed on how precious she looked. They happily continued looking at her._

"**Hey can I carry her far a bit." Shad asked**

"**Of course you can hon." Tikal answered. "Let him carry her for a bit Shadow, I want Shad to start getting to know his sister.**

"**Sure." I agreed handing her over to him.**

_She immediately started giggling and snuggling herself in her brother's arms._

"**She already likes you hon." Tikal said cheerfully. "Don't you feel excited."**

"**Yeah…I gust so mom." He sounded a bit nervous. "Dad…here you can take her back."**

"**Fine but I gotta say I'm a little disappointed that your afraid of holding a little baby." I said teasingly as I took her off his hands.**

"**I wasn't afraid I was just worried she would eventually start crying that's all." I replied. "So what are you going to name her."**

"**Not me your mother."**

"**Sorry but I cant think of a name this time." Tikal sounding clueless. "So I'll just leave it to you then."**

"**You cant be serious right?" **

"**Geez dad I gotta say I'm a little disappointed that your to scared to pick out a name for a baby." Shad using my own words against me.**

"**Shadow don't doubt yourself, just put some hard thinking to it, it'll come eventually." Tikal sounding so sure.**

"**Ok I will."**

_Like Tikal said, I started thinking hard trying to get a good idea on what to name our baby girl. Sadly nothing was coming to mind. I looked down at her from my arms, still happily sleeping with her arms all cuddled together. Mostly watching her smile reminds me of an other person who once had a smile that I'd always enjoyed seeing. Somehow reminiscing my old memories kind of gave me of and idea on what to finally name her, all I hoped it was going to be a good decision._

"**Shadow, I think I know what your thinking." Tikal spoke. "Its okay to name her that, it would suit her perfectly."**

"**Really?"**

_She simply nodded downwards meaning it was okay._

"**What is going on?" Shad asked confusingly. " Have you picked out a name or not?"**

"**Yes, yes I did."**

"**Choa choa choa." Lucas sounded angry due to from all the waiting.**

"**Her name is Maria, Maria the Hedgehog." I started staring down her heavily. "You hear that your name is Maria, named after a dear old friend of mine who I miss everyday."**

_Little Maria started giggling again probably due to the fact that she loves her new name that was just given to her. Soon she completely opened her eyes revealing her beautiful ruby red eyes._

"**It seems she has your eyes this time Shadow." Tikal said. " She looks even beautiful when she opens them."**

**Yeah she sure does."**

_Maria couldn't help but start giggling again._

"**It looks as though she love to laugh. Soon she will learn to laugh happily with others." Said Tikal.**

"**Right and I wont mind if I'm there laughing with her."**

* * *

Now I'll keep my word it won't take forever to upload. In one week I garantee that the the next chapter will be upladed

So until next time PEACE


	14. Troublesome Kids

**Chapter 14**

**Shadows (POV)  
**

X 1 week later X

"**Ow ow okay dad I think that's enough, I give." Shad groaned in pain from a little sparring section we were having.**

"**How many times have I told you that right now isn't the best time to start challenging me. I looked down on him. "You should wait in a few years so you can further develop your skills."**

"**But how am my suppose to get stronger if you don't help me out a bit? Its not like there is anybody else I can train with."**

"**Why don't you ask Omega, he's been feeling kind of useless and could use the company."**

"**I've asked hi already and every time I do he immediately shuts himself off. So can you see you're the only one who can really help me."**

**Just seeing him plead like that I really didn't have a choice. "Fine I guest there is no other choice." Finally giving in to him. "Now we should end this sparing section for now. Your mom wants us to make sure that we get back home on time so we can get ready."**

"**Oh yeah I forgot about that. So what is it that we gotta get ready for?"**

"**We're going to have a little get together that your mother and Amy had been planning out all week so everyone can get together and enjoy themselves. I answered Enough of that lets get going now."**

"**Right lets get going then."**

_Today we planed to go to Sonics house as with everybody else also going to be there. This wasn't like a special occasion or anything, it was just a cookout in the outdoors of Emerald Hill so we can enjoy the nice weather that we been having lately and so the kids can run around freely in the open space where they wont be much of a disturbance. I really didn't mind doing this, it was a nice change of phase of being stuck at home and work also with Tikal making me go whether I wanted to or not._

"**Good you two are finally back." Tikal seeing us walking in the living room. "Now why don't you wash up before we leave, you do look a bit dirty from playing outside."**

"**We weren't playing mom; dad was helping me train there is a big difference." **

"**Okay you were training, so can you go upstairs now and clean yourself so we wont waste time and end up being late."**

"**Fine I'll do it now." He said in a annoyed tone as we saw him heading up the stairs.**

"**Oh and be sure to bring your sister down when your done. She should wake up from her nap pretty soon." She yelled out. "After him you can go next Shadow."**

"**Please its not like I'm that dirty."**

"**Really then would you care to explain all that dirt over your quills and on your shoes."**

**I examined myself very quickly realizing that she was right, which I hate when she is. "You got me."**

"**We're in a agreement then, after Shad is done your next."**

"**Even if I still refused you would end having your way either way."**

"**I'm afraid so but at least I told you nicely didn't I?" She said innocently as she wrapped her arms around me. "I guest, now why don't you let me try to be nice to you." I pulled her in making our lips touch each others. After a few seconds I broke the kiss to see her reaction. "I gotta say I still got it." I said cockily. "Don't get to full of yourself Shadow, I have ways too.**

"**Choa choa choa." Lucas sounding perverted seeing him wave at us behind a couple of sofa cushions.**

"**Seriously I haven't been gone that long and I see the living room being turned into a love hotel. Shad appeared unknowingly with Maria in his arms and Dawn flying on top of him. "What a way to set an example for your kids."**

_Dawn and Maria just giggled at the whole situation _

"**Be quiet you all of you, its not like I knew all of you were here." Feeling a bit embarrassed.**

"**Now now lets not start getting into a conflict you two." Tikal stepped in. " This is not something I want Maria to see; a father and son starting something."**

**She goes up and picks Maria up from her older brother's arms. "How is my precious little princes doing, good I hope."**

**She simply replied back with a few giggles and shaking her arms with excitement.**

"**She looks happy, now I'll just wash up so we can start heading out."**

"**Good idea sooner the better."**

_After finally cleaning myself off like Tikal wanted we immediately started heading our way to Sonic's at Emerald Hill. Getting there wasn't really much trouble since I can instantly teleport all of us there. We made it with so much time to spare I don't know why Tikal was so worried that we might end being late._

"**I think we're the first ones here," Shad guessed. "and you were worried of getting here late mom."**

"**Actually there is a reason why we're here early." Tikal mentioned innocently.**

"**Would you care to explain?" I raised an eye brow out of curiosity.**

"**Amy needed help to set up everything, so I said we would be glad to help them out which is why we're here early."**

**Everyone but Tikal gave off a annoyed groan. "Geez mom you could of told us first."**

"**It must of slipped out my mind."**

"**What's done is done now let just….."**

_All of sudden a quick blue flash of light appeared out of nowhere, running around and surrounding us._

"**Eido you can stop now I'm really not that impressed." Shad said coldly.**

**The blue flash suddenly stopped at it tracks. "You know your no fun Shad." Eido complained "Oh well its nice to see all of you, I was getting kind…..hey is that the new baby." He got amazed at Maria from Tikal's arms. "it's a girl this time, so what did you end up naming her?"**

"**Well shadow named her, and decided on Maria, which I agreed to." Tikal answered. "So Eido, where are your parents at, I'm sure they would like to see Maria in person as well."**

"**Oh they're at the backyard, come fallow me; I'll take you to them."**

_We fallowed him going around their house to get to the backyard. Upon getting there I saw Sonic trying to set a grill which he was really having a lot of trouble setting up, Amy setting everything on the tables, and Rosa sitting down watching her parents. We were really the first ones to arrive which I really did hate which I wasn't the only one who thought that._

"**Hey mom, dad; Shadow and his family are here." Eido announced. **

"**Perfect timing I could really use some help Shadow." Sonic sounded like he was having a hard time. " This grill is such a pain to set you have no idea how evil it is and its manual."**

"**Wow and sometimes I wonder how you can beat Eggman so easily but have a hard time putting that thing together. Are you sure your as great as everyone be saying." I said teasingly.**

"**Why don't you come here and see how hard it is then since you think you know to do it?"**

"**Maybe later."**

"**Oh my is that the cutie I've been seeing pictures of?" Amy squealed like a loud fan girl while approached towards us with her daughter right next to her. "She's so adorable in person. Please Tikal can I hold her for a bit?"**

"**Sure you can Amy, here you go." She carefully handed Maria over to Amy.**

**She looked at her with such gaze and couldn't help but squeal every time when Maria gives a slight yawn or blink. "She's so adorable Tikal. Now this is making want to have another baby."**

"**Don't push your luck Amy." Said Sonic**

"**Alright mom calm down for a bit. I'm pretty sure you already have your hands full with another baby A.K.A Rosa." Pointing fingures at his sister. "How am I the baby if I'm oldest out of both of us." Rosa retaliated. "True but you are since you're the one who does sleep with a night light on so you wont be taken away by the boogyman." "You promised you wouldn't say that in front anyone else." She felt embarrassed. "OOPS I forgot." "MOMMY." Rosa cried.**

"**Eido quit messing with your sister." Amy telling him.**

"**Fine."**

"**I didn't know you believed I that sort of stuff." Shad asked.**

_She didn't say anything back. All she did was cross her arms and look the other way almost as if she was mad about something._

"**Are you okay Rosa?"**

"**You left without saying bye." She finally spoke. "What?" Shad was confused. "Last week you left without say bye to me." She added further detail. "You mean that. I just thought it didn't matter that much if I left unknowingly. I really wanted to be with my parents which is why I left at the first place." "It mattered to me; you could of at least told me first you were going to leave. Since you didn't I'm not going to speak to you."**

"_**I cant believe at this age she's already starting to like boys; but most importantly to my son, she really is Amy's daughter." **_**I said in my head. **

"**Quit being such a bay sis, that's no reason to be mad at him for. Especially for something as stupid as that."**

"**Eido watch your language." Amy said angrily.**

"**Sorry mom."**

"**Hmp." Rosa pouted just walking away from everyone and heading inside the house.**

"**She looks really upset." Said Tikal. "Maybe we should do something."**

"**Don't worry about it Tikal, she tends to get angry quickly but she doesn't stay like that for long. She'll get over it soon." Amy explained. "Now lets start setting things up before everybody else gets here."**

"**Then lets get to work." I spoke. "I'll help out Sonic. Why don't you four go around and do something while we take care of everything?" Telling both Shad and Eido and the choas also.**

"**Works for me." Eido agreed.**

"**If you say so dad." Said Shad.**

"**Choa choa." Dawn and Lucas said happily doing summer saults while in the air.**

"**I'll keep an eye on Maria while everyone puts things together." Said Tikal**

**Amy simply handed her over back to Tikal. "Right so lets get to work everyone."**

_It was taking a lot work setting up everything: the grill, tables, readying the meats and with an addition of caring for Maria; we all were finally able to finish. After finishing it wasn't long after everyone else came; tails was the first fallowed by knuckles and his family and so on and so on. Not surprisingly it seemed everyone was having a good time , the kids were running around within our sight having fun while me and the others were discussing what's been going on our lives lately._

"**This is great isn't it?" Sonic spoke with his mouth full of chili dogs. "I enjoy doing this, we don't do stuff like this that often anymore like back in the good old days when we still be going on adventures."**

"**I know but I guest that's what we decided on, quitting on those adventures to do our own things. That's part of life I guest managing your own life." Knuckles said. "Lets also not forget about raising kids hon." Rouge added. "That's our number one priority right there am I right?"**

"**No kidding me and Blaze have a hard time keeping an I out for Blair to make sure she doesn't accidentally set anything on fire or moving stuff around. She doesn't know how to control our powers very well." Silver explained.**

"**Please at least your kid isn't trying to beat you in a fight." I brought up. " He is so determine to beat me so he can call himself the Ultimate Life Form."**

"**Hey try taking care of two lightning fast arguing hedgehogs who always try to out wit one another then we'll talk about how bad you got it." Said Amy. " Its not always that Amy, remember at our anniversary they made us breakfast and brought it up to us in bed." Sonic reminded. "Oh how could I forget." She squealed. " Even though they cause trouble sometimes they are still my precious little angels."**

"**The only time Cloud did something nice like for us when me and Knuckles went out for dinner and he offered to guard the emerald at that night." Rouge said. " But he does have a knack on getting himself into slight predicaments."**

"**Mom, dad, I feel awful." We see Cloud approaching while holding his stomach seeming like he was about to cough out everything that he ate today.**

"**What happened sweety?" Rouge sounded worried.**

"**I was having a chili dog eating contest with Eido and I guest ate a little more than I should have. Now my stomach hurts really bad." He mound in such pain.**

"**You shouldn't have done that Cloud; he and Sonic are pros when it involves eating chili dogs. You would just end up getting youself sick if you keep challenging him on a chili dog contest." Tails said.**

"**I think its already to late for that." He sounded drowsy and landed on his face from fainting.**

_Seeing him lye there we also happen to notice that his tail right on the tip looked like it got kind of burned, almost as if it just happened recently._

"**Why id Cloud's tail a charted." Cream asked.**

"**Care to tell us son.?" Knuckles added.**

"**Don't blame me it was Blair." He mange to mumble out. "She started talking to me about friends liking friends more than friends but I didn't have any idea what she was talking about and as soon as I told her that she set my tail on flames."**

"**The next time I see that girl she's surely going to get it." Blaze said threatenly.**

"**Hey everybody there are plenty of chili dogs left so who wants to help me eat them?" Vector said as he arrived with a tray stacked of chili dogs. "You look weak Cloud, you need some food in you how about a chili dog?"**

**Hearing the chili dog and being offered one he couldn't help but wanting to barf. "MOM!"**

"**That's my cue. Come on I'll take you to the bathroom." Rouge offered. "I'm sure there's some medicine in the bathroom cupboards to calm down that upset stomach of yours."**

"_Rouge helped him up and grabbed him by his shoulder as we see her take her son inside the house._

"**I hope he's going to be alright." Said Tikal**

"**He will, he is my son after all. I'm sure he's going to manage just fine." Knuckles said confidently.**

"**Would someone care to explain to me what just happened." Vector asked.**

"**He wasn't low on energy he got himself a stomach ache for eating to much chili dogs."**

"**I told him he should of stopped but he didn't listen to me. A young child like female voice was heard. "And you remember what me and your father told you about using your powers." Blaze said strictly. Blair pretended not to show any fear of her mothers current strict stature. "He got me upset mom, so it isn't really my fault."**

**Blaze just sighed from exhaustion. "What am I going to do with you young lady?"**

"**Somebody help me!" Eido crying out on fear as we see him coming straight towards us. "Shad and Rosa have gone crazy and are trying to hurt me.".**

_We saw the both of them chasing him furiously trying to go in their max speed just trying to get near him. Shad was sending dozens amount of chaos spears and Rosa was trying to whack him with her own piko piko hammer._

"**Stop them mom." He hid behind his mom upon arriving.**

"**Would someone care to explain to me what is going on?" Amy yelled. "Let me just whach him just once mom, please just once. Rosa pleaded immediately after she and Shad caught up.**

"**I'm so going to enjoy this." Shad said as he started cracking his knuckles. "Lets get it over with, you know you cant hide hehind your mom forever."**

"**Shad care to to tell us what happened?" Tikal asked.**

"**He pushed Rosa at me." **

"**Is that it, that's not a good reason to hurt Eido enless he did something more than that." Said Silver.**

"**He did, when he pushed towards Shad my…my…I…"Rosa felt emparased to finish her sentence. "I don't want to talk about it."**

"**Hey come on Rosa, you know you can tell us anything." Sonic wrapped his arms around her trying to make her feel comfortable.**

**She simply shook her head sidways meaning she didn't want to talk about it. "No its to embarrassing."**

"**Eido would you please tell us what happened?" Sonic asked. **

"**Tell us so we can settle this at once." I said.**

"**Its not like it was bad or anything." He said innocently. "After all she did get to kiss the boy of her dreams. He made little kissy faces. Now I don't know why she's mad, I know she always wanted to do that."**

"**W w what?" Shad stuttered.**

"**Your lying!" Rosa turned red.**

"**Then how come it was written all over your diary then. It was perfectly hand written."**

""**I hate you I cant believe you did that. That my privacy I will never forgive you."**

_We saw them say argue going on and on about how the other is worst than the other it going on like it was never going to end . It seemed like they were prepared to settle things thereon the spot. Even Shad decided to stay away from this now this only being to revolve on Eido and Rosa only. Things were really starting to get wild but luckily it was going to end soon._

"**Kids kids calm down both of you." Tails yelled out. "A brother and sister shouldn't be fighting like this especially in front of company. Now if you two make up right now I'll take all of you on a nice ride on my plane."**

**Eido was taking a few seconds to think it over until he decided. "You got it uncle Tails." Rosa whipped the tears off her eyes and sniffled giving her answer. "Fine but Eido has to promise me he would quit picking on me."**

"**Oh alright I promise I will stop picking out you…..for now."**

"**Can I come too?" Blair asked.**

"**Sure you can the more the merrier." Tails replied. "Knuckles what about Cloud, wouldn't he like to come too?"**

"**He's still has an upset stomach. If he went on a ride on your plane right now then I'm afraid there is going to a nasty stench."**

"**Good point. And what about you Shad, your welcome to come along."**

"**No thanks I'll be fine here on land."**

"**Ok then we'll be back in a little while. I'll be sure to bring them back safely."**

_He started heading off to his plane along with the kids except Shad. But Rosa stopped for a bit to face Shad but didn't say anything to him, she must have felt a bit embarrassed being around him especially after what just happened between them. She continued to fallow Tails and the others until they finally hopped on inside the plane and getting ready to set off._

"**Dad can I ask you something?" Shad asked quietly. "What is it you want to ask?" I kneeled down to his size. "So what should I do now I mean should I even be doing anything." I knew what he meant and all I can do is give him these advice. "All I got to say is that your still young and you shouldn't worry about anything like that. Just do what Sonic did in the past, ignore it for now and until you think your ready go for it."**

"**I guest that works thanks for the advice."**

"**Anytime so why don't you with them on the plane before they start flying. It'll be fun."**

"**Yeah I guest I should go, thanks again." **

_There he goes catching up to everybody before they left. He quickly got in and tighten himself up and I slowly see them rise up from the ground and now very high up in the sky._

"**So what were you two talking about?" Tikal asked.**

"**You know something that only a dad can tell his son."**

"**Fine be that way. She pouted. "Just wait, until Maria gets older and she'll come talk to me and we wont tell you what we were talking about."**

"**Don't be like that, now let me hold her for a bit your arms must be tired for holding a long time." I reached over and got her from Tikal's arms.**

"**Thanks my arms were about to fall asleep." Tikal felt relieved. "It really has been a long day for the children hasn't it?"**

"**No kidding, I just hope Maria wont be as much trouble as them." I said hopefully.**

**I'm sure she wont if you don't mind a little crying and changing her diapers from time to time."**

"**I think I can deal with that."**

_I looked down on her in my arms and all I see is just a happy sleeping hedgehog. Hard to believe that all the commotion that's been going on she could sleep right through it. I guest she wont cause much trouble or at least I hope so._

* * *

I thought I wasnt going to upload this week but I did wooooo that was a close one. Now this is going to end at the next chapter and I know I've said that dozens of times but I do mean it this time I've already plan out everything out...thank god this going to end

So anyway until next I wish you all well and until next time.


	15. Daddy's Little Girl

**Chapter 15**

**Shadows (POV)  
**

***Giggles***

_I was sleeping quite peacefully, but I ended up hearing what seems to be were giggles right next to me and they were really preventing me from being able to stay asleep. It even got harder to stay asleep as soon as I felt something pounding on my forehead and something not so heavy on my chest that preventing me from breathing well._

***Giggles***

**I couldn't stand it anymore it was getting harder to ignore everything with the giggling and pounding still continuing. I finally started opening my eyes slowly and realized who was the one who trying to wake me up the entire time. "I hope you have a very good reason for waking your dad up." I said in some what of a serious tone.**

***Giggles***

_My baby girl Maria happily gave me sweet smile looking as if she was finally happy to see me up. She however still was sitting on my chest and still continued with her giggling and with pounding my forehead._

"**Shadow don't be like that with her." Tikal telling me as she picked up Maria off my chest. "Maria just wants for you to spend some time with her. We were going to wait for you too wake up , but you were taking to long so I…well her decided to wake you up herself."**

**I sat up and started rubbing my eyes to finally see clearly at them with still looking exhausted. "Can you blame me for sleeping in. I came home late for working all night."**

"**I'm sorry Shadow, but she wants you to go and play with her. You haven't spend much time with her like you should have."**

"**But isn't that why she has two choas and an older brother to keep her company when I'm not available."**

"**Shad is not here he went to the park with Cloud and with the other kids. He took the choas with him too. Its just you, me and our baby girl for today. Now I would really be grateful if you get out of bed and play with her while I go clean the entire house."**

**I sighed in defeat and decided to give in into her pleading. "Okay I'll do it. Promise me this though, you need to let me rest when your all done and you take her off my hands. Can you do that?"**

"**Yea I promise." Tikal replied. "As soon as I'm done cleaning I'll take Maria and you can go back to sleep."**

_She lay Maria on the bed right next to me and already climbed onto my lap and making herself comfortable._

"**I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Tikal announced as she finally left me alone with Maria.**

***Yawns* I hope its almost time for your nap so I can take one sooner." I looked down on her and saw her hopping up and down and letting out a few giggles. "It seems you not going to sleep for quite awhile. For a seven month old baby you shouldn't have this much energy. Your brother always took naps at this age."**

_Maria started making whining sounds and raising her arms up making it seem she wants me to start carrying her. _

"**Its pretty obvious you take after your mother. You ask so much of me just like her. Maybe I can prevent myself from spoiling you so you wont be as exactly like her." **

_Her whining kept on going and it seemed like she was going to start crying if I don't hurry up and start playing with her._

"**Calm down we're going to your room right now." As I grabbed her into my arms. "I guess I can cross out on not trying to spoil you."**

_I got out of bed and started caring Maria out of my room and headed straight towards for hers._

"**Okay so what do you want to play….what the?"**

_I muttered as soon as I stepped into the room when I saw that there was a whole mess of her toys all over the floor from toy blocks to her stuffed animals. I was a bit surprise to see that just her was able to make this kind of mess until I realized that there were two choas that helped out._

"**You really are a handful for a small thing. I just hope you or the choas wont end up getting me angry. I know Tikal will be furious at me if I ever happen to yell at you."**

_I lay her down gently onto the floor and see her crawling towards some scattered blocks on the floor. She joyfully started stacking them up on one another._

"**You may always want a little to much attention from me but at least I should be happy that you are not as much trouble as your brother was." I said as seeing images in my head of him as very little having a hard time concealing his powers shooting random spears for no reason. "At least now he has more control and more mature."**

_Not doing anything but watch I went ahead and decided helped her a bit stacking up blocks, but eventually she ended up getting bored and knocked them down. There really wasn't much anything else to do instead seeing her play with her dolls and numerous times I had to change her diaper. I might have been bored , but for her she seemed really happy._

***Knock* *Knock***

"**Shadow?" Tikal came through the door. "How are you two doing having any fun?"**

"**I wouldn't say fun."**

"**Why do you have to be like that? Anyway its not your opinion that I care about its Maria. Well sweety are you having fun with daddy?"**

_She happily bounced and giggled at the same time while shaking her rattle in her hand._

"**Its so nice to hear that you are having fun with daddy. I hope he isn't treating you horribly behind my back." Tikal reached down and picked her up. "He's going to get if he ever does anything to you."**

"**Don't try making me look like the bad guy. I'm doing a good job looking after her." I spoke up. "I was just kidding Shadow, I know you would never do anything bad to her. I just like to make myself think that I'm a lot kinder than you." She said in such a sweet manner. "You always were the most serious one."**

"**Everyone knows you're mostly the nicer than one than me. You don't have to worry about me taking that away from you."**

"**I know but I find you so adorable when you are all daddy like."**

**That last comment really made me feel embarrassed and my face turn a bit red. "Hmp whatever. You can think or say whatever you want just don't call me adorable. Now are you done cleaning?"**

"**Sorry I'm not. I came up here because I wanted to clean up Maria's room next, then Shad's, the bathroom and our bedroom. I need you to take Maria out so I can be done quicker."**

"**Fine I was getting bored being inside anyways."**

"**Here…"She handed Maria over to me. "I'm going to try to be done as soon as so you can get the rest you wanted."**

***Yawns* "Alright then."**

* * *

_As Tikal was cleaning the rest of the house I took a peaceful walk around the island with Maria safely carried in my arms. It was peaceful and it was a good thing that there weren't any thieves today to take the Master Emerald. Maria also was enjoying the sights she wouldn't stop giggling through the entire walk._

***Giggles***

"**You always seem to be quite cheerful for everything."**

_A small red winged butterfly started flying us and just after taking glimpse of it Maria tried to stretch her arm out and try to grab it, but it also was getting harder for to hold on to her._

"**Watch out I don't want you to fall out of my arms. I wont be able to forgive myself if I let that happened."**

"**Aaaawwwww! That was so sweet of you for saying that. Hard to believe after all the years I've known you I have never heard you say anything that sweet before. This is one memorable moment."**

**I growled knowing that familiar voice so well I hoped that I was wrong. "And you never will again now tell me why you're here Rouge."**

"**What cant an old friend check up on you," Rouge landed right in front of us. "or were you just hoping to have daddy and daughter time?"**

"**Be quiet its nothing like that."**

"**Alright you don't have to admit it, but at least let me hold that little cutie in your arms." She grabbed her from my arms and gently started rocking her. "Oh Shadow she is just so adorable it really reminds of when Cloud was a baby. They sure do grow up fast."**

"**Its bound to happen. Next will be when they finally move out and leave their parents care."**

"**Your so right. I wonder how I'm going to react when Cloud finally leaves. Even deep down I wish he was a little baby again so I can do it all over again and not worry about that, don't you?" She asked as she started cradling Maria a lot more than before.**

"**No, not really."**

"**You and Tikal might not because both of you got yourselves another little one right here. Your not in mines or Knuckle's position we're seeing our only son grow and being more independent."**

"**And I'm pretty sure Knuckles is feeling really bad about it." I said sarcastically.**

"**He's not showing it but I'm sure deep down he is a little torn about it. Although I have been having this crazy idea for a really long time now." **

_With the way she is acting and talking about kids it wasn't hard to tell what she was going to say. It bothered me knowing that I'm the one she is going to end up telling._

"**I've been thinking of having another baby myself "**

"_**Huge surprise**__._**"****I said in my mind.**

"**I've been trying to figure out a way to tell Knuckles about it. I really want to try to have a girl this time so I can have that same bond that Knuckles and Cloud have. And I'm sure Maria here wouldn't mind having someone to play with wouldn't you?"**

_Maria seemed to like the idea seeming how she started clapping and what seemed to be a slight nod._

"**Even your daughter thinks it's a great idea Shadow. I can tell she is going to be a smart and beautiful thing when she gets older. Here…She handed Maria back over to me and start flying a few inches off the ground. "I'll see you around Shadow make sure you say hi to Tikal for me."**

_With that we see her off finally leaving me and alone with each other. Instead of just continue walking around I decided to just lay underneath a big tall tree near by in order to not being able to deal with the sun._

"**I definitely needed this." I laid me and Maria on the soft grass ground and started making ourselves comfortable. "I should close my eyes for a bit and get myself a….."**

_My eyes closed shut and I was sure unconscious, but not for very long I ended up feeling something pounding my face._

"**I guess while your going to be awake I really have no choice but to stay awake since your going to end up continuing this charade." I opened my eyes to much of my displeasure and saw Maria's palm right on my face. "Why can't I get a brake?"**

_I sat up and immediately after putting Maria right on top of my lap I started hearing some small gentle humming coming out of her. She was really was really happy just enjoying our surroundings or maybe just being with me._

"**Maybe this really isn't a time to be in a bad mood. I know you mean well you just wanted to spend some time with me right?" I looked down her she was still happily continued humming. "Yeah I'm pretty sure that's it."**

_We continued doing the same thing for a while until I felt a of nudging from Maria._

"**What are you doing?"**

_She got off of my lap and started getting on top of her two feet right having both of them touching the ground. I was looking right at her finally being able to stand on her own. I was amazed to see this for myself._

"**Your mother would be jealous that she isn't seeing stand up for the first time. Oh well I ended up missing Shad's so I guess this is going to make us even."**

**She barely managed to keep her legs from shaking and eventually they ended up giving out on her; however, that didn't stop her. "I see you aren't going to quit lets see if you can continue." I see her grabbing a hold of my leg to use for levitation in order to get fully back up. "Let me see if standing is all you can do." I got on my two feet and took two small steps back. "Try coming to me I know you can do it."**

**She steadily started taking a step forward with her right and later with left. "Your doing okay keep going." Seeing her trying to come closer to me I thought she was really going to make it; however…. "I got you." she ended up losing her balance on her third step and nearly fell on her front body before I caught her. "You did pretty good for your first time just practice more and your legs will get stronger."**

_*Yawns* Maria began to let out a long yawn, started rubbing her eyes now, and half way from being closed. It seemed to make clear that it was finally for her to take her nap._

"**I'm sure you mom is already done cleaning the house. Its time for the both of us to get some rest…..finally."**

* * *

_**X Home X**_

_Feeling relieved to finally be back inside the house and looked around it all was perfectly cleaned and organized a lot better that earlier today. _

"**Its so great to see the both of you back." Tikal came in and greeted us. "I was about to look for you. You can see I'm all done cleaning everything."**

"**I noticed you did a great job at it." I complimented.**

"**Thank you Shadow, glad that you appreciate all the work I put into cleaning the house, and I appreciate that you took the time to look after our baby girl. I'll take her off your hand now. You can go ahead and get some sleep."**

"**Thanks but that really wont be necessary anymore just look."**

_*Yawns* Fully stretched her whole body out and started letting her eyes close completely._

"**I'll take her with me and since we're both really tired I'll let her sleep with me."**

"**Okay Shadow I'm just going to bring her a warm bottle it'll help her sleep a lot better."**

"**Alright I'll be in the bedroom."**

_I left and head to the bedroom where my first attention was the bed. It was the first thing I saw as I stepped in the room and immediately laid me and Maria down feeling quite relax._

"**This is what we've been wanting right?"**

_She was moving around quite a lot probably trying to find the perfect spot and enjoying the comfort._

"**Don't go falling off the bed now. I finally got what I wanted and I don't need this moment being ruined by your mother saying I'm an unfit parent."**

"**What would you be unfit for Shadow?" Tikal came in through the door with a baby bottle on her hand.**

"**Its nothing don't worry about it."**

_She laid herself right next to Maria on the opposite side from me and started feeding her bottle of milk._

"***Yawns* You know I'm tired too. All that cleaning was really exhausting. She sounded tired. "I guess I now know how you felt when we woke you up earlier. I blame myself for making feel a little cranky."**

"**It aright. In a way it was amazing you should of seen what Maria was doing."**

"**And what is that?"**

"**You might get kind of upset if I tell you."**

"***Yawns* Tell me I want to….."**

_Tikal was completely knocked out before she could finish asking her question, and it wasn't just her. Maria went ahead and fall completely asleep after finishing her entire bottle. All who was _left_ awake was me._

"**Now its my tu…"**

_I soon realized Maria was curling herself right next to me. She laid her little head on the chest of my white fur. Seeing wanting to be near made in some way proud. I wrapped my arm around her and it wasn't long until I ended up being completely asleep We were all asleep on the same bed me, my wife and my daughter. A happy moment, but a moment to embarrassing for me…oh well._

* * *

Been a long time I know I was just busy and a major case of writers block, but anyway here it is I hope it was worth the wait.

By the way I dont remember but if I said that the next chapter would be the last one on the previouse I was wrong the next chapter is the last I messed up at the time anyway I guaranty it wont take long.

So peace everyone._  
_


End file.
